School Days
by Chaosmyth
Summary: A school setting, students with many desires, hidden pasts. Smut and yaoi for future chapters.
1. The Meeting

Hello everybody! I've been a long time reader of fanfiction and I've just recently joined, and this is my first story! I've always loved the Ciel-Sebastian pairing, but what will happen to them after this chapter who knows... This chapter's quite innocent by the way hahaha. (I can't have too much on the first chapter! .)

Background info: Ciel, 15 years old, junior high school division, Sebastian?... high school division, all in the same school. I guess I'm following the Japan Education grade thing, but only that, I'm not following strictly.

Please leave reviews so that I know where I've gone wrong, or gone good heehee. Thank you, and hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Ciel slowly wheeled his bike into the school grounds to the bicycle lock rack, chaining it to a free rack, and sauntered to the entrance of his school building. He could feel the people around him gazing, and as he turned his head slightly to his side, a group of school girls who were staring at him shrieked a bit, blushing ferociously as he stared back with his large azure blue eye, and continued walking towards the building.

**Annoying.**

All he could think of, as he swung his hand-carried bag over his shoulder, was **fucking,** **annoying.**

It was annoying that he had to put up with this every day, with shrieking fangirls who crowded around his classroom during lunch break just to get a glimpse of him, of students who would stare at admiration as he ignored teachers when they scold him for being too arrogant with them (what's so admirable about that? Teachers were a bore anyway), or even with the people who tried to be his friends to be in the cool crowd. Cool? Was he really that great? All he wanted was to live a normal school life, with nice friends, and a nice environment. Not a noisy, hierarchical school. God, he could actually die of being tired here.

But normal _was_ kind of out of range for him, with a medical eye patch over his right eye because of abnormal incidents, and the mystery behind it made it all the more annoying that many people would always ask about it. Was it really that fascinating? It was just a normal piece of white cotton, nothing fascinating at all.

Yeah, he was fairer than any other guy, and had pretty decent looks – navy hair, with bangs barely draping over his eyes, large blue eyes, and, as his aunt would gush over, pink pretty lips. Ugh, the thought of having pretty lips was beyond disgusting. And yet, chicks dig it, his classmates would chuckle, only to look at him once more with weird looks in their eyes. Yeah yeah, he also looked like a girl as well. That's twice the gross factor.

He sighed as entered his class, only to have more eyes on him as he made his way to his desk, which was right beside the window right at the back of the room. He put his brown bag down standing upright on the floor and looked out of the window. One good thing about his seat, other than there was good wind, was that there was a tree right outside, and during the session it would shower pink petals, a beautiful sight. He placed his cheek on his right hand, with his elbow on the table, and cocked his head to the side, thinking about jumping out and landing on the tree, pretending to be the ruler of the world – not even noticing the girls gushing over his dazed look – when all this was broken with someone jumping on him really hard, and Ciel only groaned really loudly, too used to this everyday occurrence.

Alois Trancy suddenly appeared right in front of him, taking his seat in front of Ciel, and sat facing Ciel, holding the back of the chair excitedly, like a little kid expecting some candy in return.

"Did I finally manage to scare you? Did I?" Alois seemed to be the very exact opposite of Ciel; cheery, childish, jumpy, and too excited to be even fifteen years old, while Ciel seemed to be some grumpy old man.

"Oh yes, you finally did, I was so scared," Ciel could hardly keep the sarcasm out of his voice, and rolled his eyes. Alois was the most childish person he had ever seen in his life, and was still puzzled as to why he was insistent on following Ciel around. Alois frowned, and flicked Ciel's forehead with his middle finger, earning a loud yelp of surprise and Ciel snapping, "What was that for?"

"Stop being such an unemotional little brat, you need colour in your life!" Alois chirped, and pointed towards himself, "I'm a great service I'm sure," and he tipped Ciel's face towards his, pulling close until their noses touched. Screams could be heard from all over the class, and Ciel head-butted Alois and the latter was soon touching his forehead grumpily, looking all pitiful and upset. "It was only fan-service!"

Ciel smiled slightly; Alois seemed to be the only friend he could trust. With short light blonde hair which curled at the ends, and side bangs which were obviously breaking school rules, Alois got into more trouble than Ciel, but always managed to wriggle out of it, walking away with a cunning smile. He had blue eyes as well, except they were icy blue, and together with his skinny frame, just like Ciel, he looked like a girl as well, except he acted like one. Sometimes, Ciel was glad Alois insisted on following him around; despite being such a frilly character and attracting unnecessary attention, and also always bugging him and trying to irritate him in every way, Alois would always protect him from the constant bullies he faced. Having such a skinny frame, good looks, and high popularity, it was not surprising the seniors would always corner him and taunt him. And then all Alois had to do was look at them with his icy cold eyes, pull their ties forcefully down until they were eye to eye, and say, "I'm going to be nice to you and give you a teeny tiny warning – you touch him and I'm telling everyone you ravaged me. Not very hard to convince I dare say," and they would immediately step back. Of course, it was the other way round.

Ciel shook his head and looked out of the window, and shifted his eye to the people walking towards the school building, noticing the same group of girls gawking at another two individuals walking slowly towards the school. They both had raven-coloured medium length hair; one had a center parting with a long fringe hanging, and did not have his tie on, his shirt tucked out, and was wearing the senior division long black pants. The other had his long fringe tucked to the side so that it did not cover his angular face but still looked slick and neat at the same time, and had rectangle spectacles, his shirt un-tucked as well, but still looked neater than the other one. They got stopped by a balding teacher who was scolding them for their appearance, and with one glare the teacher cowered to the side, letting them pass. Ciel snorted and thought, _useless_.

Alois wrapped his arms around Ciel's neck and placed his head on top of his, looking to where the latter was looking to, and licked his lips, "Hm, you have good taste friend!" Ciel snorted again, and said, "I don't swing that way like you do, _friend_." But he continued to stare at the good-looking men. The one with the center parting suddenly lifted his head looked at Ciel's direction, and gave a small smirk towards him. Suddenly Ciel realized he was surrounded by not just Alois but his female classmates as well, and they all shrieked when the senior smiled towards them. But for some reason, Ciel had a feeling that man was smiling directly towards him. Alois blew an air kiss towards the two seniors while Ciel looked onwards boredly. What rubbish, is this even a school? Ciel thought and stood up, deeming the place too noisy and walked out of the classroom for a slow stroll first before school started.

He slowly walked down to the first floor – his classroom was on the third – and plugged in his earphones, listening to his usual Japanese rock music. He loved loud music; it seemed to just drown him and wash away every problem he had. Ciel slowly strolled towards the school's garden, which was unused except by him when he wanted some peace and quiet, and looked down at all the flowers which were soon wilting away. Even on the brink of death the daisies and sunflowers looked happier than he was. He poked them with his feet, careful not to step on them, and then walked to the garden shed, hidden in another corner, to take the watering can. A year ago this entire garden was dying away, and although it did look much better now thanks to Ciel the flowers still needed caring for. Although it seemed like something Ciel would never do, caring for little pathetic flowers, it soothed his raging mind.

Ciel tipped the can over the flowers and showered them. Hopefully they would make it, he thought. He had absolutely no idea whether he was doing the right thing, but at least he was doing something. Suddenly, the loud music going, "…little did I know, you would save my soul…" stopped and his earphones were unplugged. A small whisper filled his right ear, "Bringing earphones to school? How naughty."

"What the-"

Ciel whipped around to find the senior student with a center parting right behind him, holding his earphones and whipping it around, a smirk on his face. Ciel growled, and tried to snatch his earphones back, only to have his hand caught by the smirking senior, and the senior pulled his face close to the younger male, and looked at him intensely. Looking at the older male at such a close range, Ciel realized his eyes were an intense crimson red, and stared at Ciel as if piercing his soul. Ciel was definitely annoyed by the handsome male. No one has ever dared to touch him in such a way, not even his fangirls as it would only earn them a glare and a growl – which usually just increased his fangirl population. Ciel retracted his hand back and pushed the senior back, rubbing his wrists where the senior grabbed him.

"What a friendly greeting, I was merely reminding you of the school rules," the older male chuckled, clearly amused by Ciel.

Ciel merely stared at him with shock and anger, clearly not amused and unhappy that someone spoiled his morning, although it was a change from his boring school life.

"Sebastian Michaelis," the senior held his hand out, but Ciel immediately slapped it. First, his earphones were taken away from him, and then he was taunted with that stupid smirk on the older male's face – this was definitely not amusing at all, at least not to Ciel. Although there was no one around, he felt humiliated.

Ciel began to walk away, and then Sebastian grabbed him by his arm, the smirk still on his face. "Aren't you going to ask why I approached you?"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Not interested."

"Such a sharp tongue for such a pretty boy," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes in a mocking way.

Ciel began to turn red – no one has ever talked to him in such a way except for Alois, and that was only after they established their trust in one another, and not as strangers.

"You're not going to tell me your name?" Sebastian pushed on, still staring at Ciel right in his eye.

"None of your fucking business, now let me go, I've got class." Ciel pulled his arms hard, and did a half jog to avoid getting caught by him again. He heard Sebastian call again, "If you want your earphones you can always ask around for me." A laughter followed. Ciel looked slightly around his shoulder, and realized the older male was gone. He shrugged before jogging up the stairs and getting scolded by the teacher for being 20 minutes late. He sat back down in his seat and immediately looked out of the window, a habit either when the lesson was too boring – it was history right now – or when he wanted to think things through. This time it happened to be both.

Alois leant back and turned sideways, looking at Ciel's thinking face, which Alois always thought to be quite charming. "Whacha thinking of, little prince?" Little prince was a nickname Ciel was used to – Alois said Ciel was too stuck up to be an ordinary human being. Ciel ignored him and began to think of this morning's encounter with the handsome senior. Coolly parted raven hair, crimson eyes, an angular face, a devilish look, piercings lining his earlobes, un-tucked shirt… Really, why _did _he approach Ciel? Ciel thought for a moment, but it was too early in the morning to think, so he decided to lean his head on the table and sleep through the day's lessons.

* * *

Sebastian looked down from his classroom window and realized the charming little boy he found this morning – who was humming to Sebastian's favourite song – looking out of his own classroom window one level down at the opposite block. He chuckled softly; what an interesting boy. Every other person was the same – flustered and embarrassed in Sebastian's presence. At first, he thought it to be interesting that he was thought of that way, but it grew boring in the end. The little boy with the bluest innocent eyes he had ever seen was _very_ different. In fact, it was a first that one would actually talk back to him.

Claude looked at his smirking friend – the grin which obviously said I've-found-my-next-target-and-I'm-going-to-fuck-him-so-badly; Claude thought, Oh god I have never seen him giggle so hard to himself before. He pushed his glasses up his nose and stretched his left leg and pushed Sebastian off-balanced, before saying, "Found a new toy?"

Sebastian only chuckled. "Perhaps, an interesting one."

Claude sighed; Sebastian's sexual cravings were so high he could find 6 people in a day to "eat"; it was no joke, with sex, Sebastian could go all day without food. Claude just continued to write his plans for the day in his journal and let his friend be in his giggly world for all he cares.


	2. Detention

Hello good people! Thank you all for the awesome reviews and follows, I was actually touched that people actually read and commented and said really awesome stuff, so thank you once again!

I might be busy due to exams, so there may be a period of time where I won't upload my stories, but I will continue after that! :D

Thank you all, and please review this chapter, the goods and the bads of it, stuff like that.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ciel yawned very obviously as his Biology teacher wrote on the board, "Transport in Plants". No one ever listens to Mr Spears, a boring bespectacled man who spoke as if he were talking to a dead plant, or reciting a poem about the goodness of plants. Ciel even nicknamed him "Plant Man" because he kept talking about plants. Especially since this lesson was on plants, Mr Spears looked slightly more excited, although it only meant talking at a faster speed, as Ciel wasn't even sure if Mr Spears was even capable of any emotions. As Mr Spears continued talking about the xy-what and the ph-what, Ciel yawned again once more, this time so audible everyone stared at him.

Mr Spears looked at him and pushed his gleaming spectacles up, and swung his long ruler up, and pointed it right towards Ciel, the ruler so long the five people in front of Ciel had to quickly duck.

"Mr Phantomhive." Mr Spears enunciated Ciel's name so slowly and surely as if rolling his name around his tongue.

"Huh?" Ciel looked at his teacher with a dazed look, earning him giggles from the class and a stern and annoyed look from his teacher.

"Am I _boring_ you in any way?"

"If you mean in _every way_, yeah." CIel said before he could stop himself. Biology lessons were so boring he didn't find any reason not to inform his teacher. The only reason why teachers would let him off for his rude remarks was because Ciel was one of the top scorers in the school. Not that it was in any way worth being proud of, because Ciel actually does study his ass off at home, while Alois just scores without studying at all.

But Mr Willam Spears was different; he wasn't going to let Ciel off just because of his marks, and this wasn't the first time Ciel was ticking him off. The vein on Mr Spears's head pulsed hard, and his face began going red, although he kept his face perfectly still. _Like a plant_, Ciel suddenly thought, and started to chuckle to himself, which only caused a further redness on his teacher's face.

"What's so _funny,_ Mr Phantomhive?"

Before Ciel could answer, Alois exclaimed, "Plant!" The plant thing was a code between Ciel and Alois to describe Mr Spears, and Alois exclaiming meant he understood why Ciel laughed. They both looked at each other and laughed hard; everyone looked at them in shock as Ciel bent over in laughter and Alois banged the table repeatedly. Before long, the girls started to giggle, mostly because of the two boys' cute reactions, but also because of Mr Spears's confused look. Soon the entire class was laughing along, not sure what just happened, but indeed it was funny somehow, be it because of Ciel and Alois or because of Mr Spears's funny expression of shock.

Mr Spears, unable to contain his anger, bellowed, "Detention! For both of you!" and strode back to the teacher's table to write the two boys' names, tearing the papers violently and shouting at the boys to take the papers from him. The bell rang, and Mr Spears brisk-walked out fuming away, slamming the sliding doors shut.

Everyone started to pat Ciel's back, thanking him for sparing them from further lessons with Spears; the entire laughing fit caused them to miss half the lesson, and even Ciel felt grateful he laughed unintentionally, although it earned him and Alois detention. Biology was the last lesson, and so Ciel stuff his books – which weren't a lot – into his brown bag and whipped it over his shoulder, walking out of his classroom. He heard a faint "Wait for me, jerk!" before Alois had looped his arm into the gap Ciel's left arm made by tucking it into his pocket, clinging on to him like a girl. Ciel did not even try to shove him away like the first few times, and only walked faster.

They finally reached the detention classroom – which was on the first floor – after earning many stares from students, either of admiration or of disgust for the two pretty boys. Ciel wrung his hand free from his friend and slid the door open violently, and took his usual seat, which was right at the back in the right corner of the room. Alois plumped down in the seat front of him like he usually did, and turned sideways to Ciel, yapping away about his recent sex friend, who was being too rough with him. Even though Alois tells him everything, Ciel still wasn't used to his friend talking about such things so casually, and cringed every now and then with the explicit details.

"-and then he pushed it in without warning! Can you believe that?"

"Oh? So we meet again."

Suddenly a familiar silky voice interrupted Alois's vivid recount, and Ciel looked up to find the same handsome male he met yesterday looming right next to his table.

Alois looked at him from head to toe, and then looked at Ciel with surprise, and then leant in to whisper to Ciel, "How did you –" Ciel shook his head to tell his friend it wasn't what he thought it was, but Alois suddenly turned to the other person who was standing next to Sebastian, the senior who was wearing spectacles and was always seen with Sebastian_. Looks just like Spears_, Ciel thought, and was about to tell Alois, but realized Alois had his I've-found-my-next-target look on his face, apparent with the licking of his lips and the loosing of his tie. Alois jumped up, and abruptly pulled the bespectacled man by his tie to another seat, and started talking in low whispers to him. It was a habit of his to jump at people and drag them to another place without warning when he decided he wanted to fuck or be fucked by them. But Ciel definitely did _not_ want to be left alone with this annoying smirking but incredibly handsome person, and took out his book to avoid looking at this man. The last thing he wanted was to talk to someone who would dare to mock him.

"Oho, avoiding me now eh?" Sebastian had decided to sit where Alois was sitting previously, and leant his body over to Ciel's desk, his elbows propped up on the desk and head resting on the back of his hands, his fingers interlocked. He tilted his head slightly and stared at Ciel with a cunning look in his eyes, and was impressed that Ciel didn't even spare him one look. In fact, Ciel had held the book so high it covered his entire face. Sebastian chuckled and thought, _how cute_.

"You do know that book is upside down right?" Sebastian said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Ciel slammed the book down and stared hard at the older male. "What do you want?"

"Ah, you finally looked at me." Sebastian exclaimed softly, and reached out to touch Ciel's soft fringe. Ciel immediately slapped his hand away, outraged at his audacity, and picked his book up once more to cover his face. Sebastian immediately placed a finger on the top of the book and pushed it down, chuckling, "I only want to talk to you detention boy."

Ciel rolled his eyes and continued to ignore Sebastian, looking out of the window instead now that he couldn't use the book. Sebastian continued to look at Ciel, his large beautiful blue eyes looking elsewhere, his fair skin, his light pink lips, and his face the perfect contour.

"Don't you want to know why I'm so interested in you?"

Ciel began to doubt whether this guy was really popular; he had never met anyone so persistent and so confident of his own popularity that he sounded as if he was bursting to tell that him being interested in Ciel was an honour. At least that was what Ciel thought. Ciel decided to just play along, and asked lazily, "Oh, do tell."

The older male smirked, and said, "Well, at least the rumors were true about you being a cold person."

He suddenly picked the book up and covered the sides of their face, and used his other free hand to cup Ciel's chin, forcing it to turn towards him instead. Ciel yelped in surprise, and was about to curse him when the older male suddenly planted his lips on the younger male's, feeling his soft lips and biting on his bottom lip. Ciel looked at Sebastian in shock and struggled away, but Sebastian used his hand again to hold Ciel's wrist and pinned it down to the desk, which somehow stopped his struggling, when it was because Ciel was suddenly pulled in by his technique as the senior maneuvered his lips all over his.

And then Sebastian deepened his kiss by pushing his tongue into Ciel's mouth, forcing his lips open and their tongues to intertwine. Ciel cringed slightly and struggled once more, but Sebastian murmured, "Stop struggling dammit, don't you feel good?" and he forcefully pushed further, as if devouring his lips.

Ciel was suddenly drowning at the suddenness of this entire thing, his tongue being guided all around, his lips all swollen from the sucking, his breath all hot and out. But he did feel good; in fact, he had never felt so much pleasure in his life before.

And then, the senior slowly pulled his tongue out, and their lips parted, a trail of saliva followed. Sebastian licked his lips lustfully, "Tasty." Sebastian once again looked at the exasperated and shocked expression on Ciel's face, the trail of saliva on his chin, and Sebastian felt a tightening around his pants. _Such an erotic expression_, Sebastian thought and smirked.

Ciel was suddenly aware of what just happened, and immediately his entire face flushed, although he was actually already extremely red from the hot passionate kissing. He immediately wiped his mouth and forcefully stood up, grabbing his bag and pulling Alois away who was about to pucker his lips to kiss the other senior, and exited the classroom swiftly, dragging Alois a distance before realizing that Alois was screaming for him to stop hurting his wrist and he stopped for a while.

"What the fuck Ciel! I was about to hit the jackpot with that fucking hot dude!" Alois exclaimed, clearly unhappy about being unable to have sex tonight. Ciel mumbled a sorry, not realizing what he had done.

Alois sighed. "And you fucking dragged us out of detention and out of school. Brilliant little prince, we're gonna die tomorrow at the hands of the discipline master."

"Doesn't matter, the teacher in charge today was sleeping anyway, he wouldn't notice," Ciel reasoned. Besides, he couldn't stand another second being humiliated by that son of a bitch. How dared he, shoving his fucking tongue into his mouth and playing his lips over and over…

Alois realized Ciel was licking his lips over and over, and was slightly confused by his actions. Alois then gave Ciel a quick peck on his lips, jolting Ciel out of his thoughts and earning a quick slap on his cheeks.

Alois looked at him, shocked beyond words. "What the fuck! What's wrong with you today!"

Even Ciel was surprised by his own actions, and quickly massaged Alois's wounded cheek. Ciel was usually used to Alois's sudden attacks of light kisses and intimate hugs, judging by Alois's character, and slapping him was quite uncommon.

Alois looked at Ciel suspiciously, "Did that other hot dude do something to you?"

"No!" Ciel shouted, much louder than he intended, and Alois smirked, chuckling away.

"He did something didn't he."

"Shut up asshole."

"Kissed you? Tongued you?"

"I said shut the fuck up blondie." Ciel was getting redder by the second. Alois just loved teasing Ciel; it made him ever the more adorable.

Alois decided to drop it and grabbed Ciel's hand, and they walked home like they did every day, hand in hand. Alois loved holding hands with his best friends, especially with Ciel because he was the most innocent person he had ever met, and being his friend was the best thing he had ever done. _Innocent and stuck up actually_, he thought.

"Do you want to know how _my_ encounter with Claude went?"

"The other dude? Oh please, do tell," Ciel grinned, glad for the change in topic and that his friend was bobbing up and down in excitement, smiling like a retard.

Alois started to yap non-stop, "I asked him whether he wanted to have sex with me, and he completely ignored me. Could you believe that? Even after I said I wanted him to stick his dick in-"

"SPARE THE DETAILS PLEASE." Ciel said loudly, immediately regretting for the change in topic.

* * *

Sebastian walked up to Claude and sat in front of him, sighing away. Claude looked above his spectacles, pushed them up and immediately turned the opposite direction.

"Don't talk to me about your sex stories."

"But this one's interesting! That boy is _really_ interesting." Sebastian smirked.

"And I'm supposed to listen to you because? Especially when it's _your _fucking fault we're here." Claude snorted, clearly un-amused.

"Oh come on, it was funny wasn't it?"

"Leaving half your shirt unbuttoned, sitting at the teacher's chair and trying to seduce Ms Mey-rin into letting us off early with those disgusting looks on your face, and then telling her I instigated it?" Even without looking back Sebastian could feel cold daggers being directed towards him.

"But we found interesting toys here didn't we?" Sebastian pressed on, smirking at his discovery. Claude stopped his movements for awhile, and said softly, "Yes, quite interesting."

"His innocence is astounding I must say, and his reactions are such a turn on." Sebastian said a tad bit too loudly, although 90% of the school knew he went both ways and slept everywhere and with almost everyone. Claude only raised his eyebrows, and thought to himself, _while the one encountered had the most tainted eyes I had ever seen._

"I'd like to meet him again once more." They both said at the same time, surprising each other, and Sebastian chuckled. He stood up and jerked his head towards the sleeping teacher and the near empty class. Claude took the hint and swiftly followed his friend out of the classroom.

"By the way I'm hard." Sebastian said casually.

"And what do you want me to do about it, you've found a new toy to entertain you haven't you."

"But he's not here." Sebastian said, and dragged Claude to the nearest classroom to relieve himself. Claude only sighed, tired of always having to fill the spot when Sebastian had run out of his boy toys. But he himself had a big boner, turned on merely by Alois's clear but at the same time murky icy blue eyes, and followed his friend, shutting the door.

* * *

OHOHOHO, cliffhanger much, sorry to disappoint :P

But I guess I would be writing the STUFF in the next chapter, please be patient with this story, because I intend to make the pace a little slow.

Romance? No romance? Pure lust? I don't know, I don't know, we'll see in the next chapter hohoho.

Hope you've enjoyed, please leave reviews!


	3. The Infirmary

HELLO LOVELY PEOPLE. I'm back. I've been dying to write this every day I come back from school but usually don't have time to write until late at night.

Yes, this was written in the deep, dark night... with no one around...

Okay no the lights are on and my family is around me doing their own business. (Failed attempt to sound suspenseful)

BUT, I wanted to make this longer as I realised my past chapters have been short, and so the long long long delay, but finally the story is out!

I've decided I wanted this story to seriously have some mystery elements in my story, in my attempt to make this as interesting as possible, so please do tell me whether it's good!

Hope you all enjoy, peace!

* * *

Ciel went home feeling much more calm after holding Alois's hand – actually it was more of Alois clenching his hand real tight and threatening him that if he let go he would spill more explicit details on his sex stories – but he realized Sebastian still hadn't told him why he approached him; or more of Ciel ran away after being taken aback.

Ciel immediately went up the stairs from the empty dining table to his room and closed his door out of habit, although almost every day he came home to an empty house. He slumped onto his bed facefront and gave a great sigh of relief; his bed was so heavenly he thought he could melt into it.

Ciel's room reflected his nature – an emotionless little brat, or so people say. There was hardly any colour in his room except for his room walls which were a pale blue, but other than that the shelves at the right side of the room was white, his writing desk was white, his alarm clock was white, his laptop was white, his bed sheets were white… White, white, white. There was hardly any patterns or toys or gadgets – his books were all purely for studying purposes, and the only thing worth calling a toy was his body-hugging size Totoro bolster which he hugged to sleep every night, given by that one person.

Many things had happened on this school day, confusing things. Perhaps it wasn't confusing, it was the kind of too much to handle for Ciel, too fast for him to regain his senses sort of thing. He laid in his bed for a while, immersing himself in his slumber land, but then sat up for a moment, and slowly walked towards his writing desk where his laptop was charging. He switched it on and began to search through the student set-up website where each and every student's information was stored – there was a particular individual in the school who would record down whatever he heard or saw of a person; of course it was irritating to have your information put up for the world to see, in fact Ciel thought it was stupid to do so because it was all gossip, but Ciel began to think it might prove to be useful.

He typed in "Sebastian Michaelis" – of course he wasn't really interested in him, Ciel reasoned, he just needed to know he was going to be irritated at exactly – and in flowed in 10 pages worth of results.

"_Sebastian Michaelis, straight or gay?"_

"_Sebastian Michaelis top in level again."_

"_Sebastian Michaelis's scandalous affairs…"_

"_Sebastian Michaelis admits to not planning to have a relationship with anyone."_

"_Sebastian Michaelis voted most datable guy in school, followed by Claude Faustus…"_

"_Many people believe Sebastian Michaelis, most talked about male in campus, should be restrained on his sex habits…"_

"_Sebastian Michaelis seems to have gotten bored of girls and is now always seen with a younger male…"_

"_Is Claude Faustus in a relationship with Sebastian Michaelis?..."_

There even was a picture of him, like an ID photo. His raven locks disobediently lay in front of his face, his crimson eyes between them which shone even through the photo, his nose long and straight, his lips curled into a smirk, high cheekbones, and fair skin…

_Sounds like some shit gossip magazine_, Ciel thought, but then again he began to wonder if it were true. Then that meant that this _Sebastian_ dude was just having a go at him. Ciel sighed, not sure whether to be relieved that it meant after a while this Sebastian would stop messing around with him, or to be angry that he was messing with him. He angered at the thought of being humiliated of being caught off-guard, and even more so that he was caught flustered and blushing like a little girl. Perhaps Alois was right; perhaps he was quite a proud person. Ciel shrugged at the thought and switched his laptop off, and headed straight to his bed, slumping on it in sitting position.

And then the ID – like photo on the website pass across his mind, staring right at him, his face perfect, and then the thought of the same person his face a hair's breadth distance from Ciel's. He began thinking about the kiss – it was different from the ones Alois would playfully plant on his lips to irritate him. It was sudden, and then soft, and then it teased him, setting his entire body on fire. And then it became forceful and his tongue shoved into his mouth, swirling and torturing him, tasting every part of his mouth, sucking on his lips, a pleasurable feeling…

Ciel gasped slightly, _what the fuck am I thinking about?_ He tried to erase the image from his mind, shaking his head vigorously like a dog as if the thought would be thrown out if he shook hard enough, but then the throbbing ache in his pants betrayed him. For a moment he ignored it, but then it became unbearable. He reluctantly slipped his pants off to reveal his now leaking length. He huffed slightly before using his hands to rub it up and down, thinking about Sebastian's sexy expression, his eyes catlike, his lips experienced, his raven locks covering his eyes partially, the licking of his lips when he saw Ciel…

Ciel became frustrated he was jerking off to the senior, but he couldn't help it; there was no other way to relief his now enormous shaft.

He went faster and faster, rubbing more intensely and letting out moans, but it didn't seem enough. What the hell was he doing? It was revolting that he was using the senior, and it was unspeakably disgusting, and yet, the way his eyes raped him was too much to deny. He shut his eyes tight and rubbed his dick even faster, slippery fluid sliding down his fingers, groaning and letting his voice escape and echo throughout the house.

And then he felt another tightening – which he was sure was not his other hand – on his now about-to-explode length which suddenly went up and down, and he immediately flung his eyes open.

"Alois! What the fuck man! Being my neighbor doesn't mean you can barge in at any time you want!" Ciel shrieked at him, face as crimson as Sebastian's eyes.

Alois chuckled menacingly, a smirk evident on his face, "C'mon, it's been such a long time since I saw you jerk off," Alois kept his hand firm on Ciel's dick, slowly going up and down, and was about to open his mouth to devour it whole when Ciel head-butt him hard, angry at his friend's intrusion, and stumbled off his bed, tripping on Alois's free leg hanging over his bed and going to the bathroom in his bedroom to finish the job.

When Ciel finally re-entered the bedroom, Alois was sprawled on his bed, snoring and drooling like an 'Alois'. It was hard to imagine this pretty boy, who was envied and hated by all, was actually a slob and the most annoying person on earth.

Ciel sat next to Alois and pinched his nose. And waited. Until Alois threw his eyes open in wild terror and gasped for air, jolting up right and flailing his arms around. Ciel couldn't help but throw his head back in laughter at his friend's ridiculous actions. Alois breathed in deeply as if to reassure himself he was still alive, and glared at Ciel. Ciel glared back.

"You are one hell of a sick person to want to devour every single dick you see," Ciel sneered.

"It's like putting out a plate of sausages to a dog you know! Of course the dog would eat it!" Alois said, as if he really meant it.

Ciel rolled his eyes and poked Alois hard in the ribs, earning a high – pitched yelp and a sob, and asked, "What do you want?"

Alois looked at Ciel for a moment with his icy blue eyes; sometimes, Ciel didn't know what went on behind those cool blue eyes. One moment they were full of emotions, the next it would be fully concealed, plus an additional layer of Alois's contagious laughter, which sounded more like a cackle. He leaned back on the pillow and closed his eyes for a while, and for that one second Ciel thought, _that's the most peaceful look I've ever seen._

"I'm sleeping over here tonight," Alois concluded, and turned over to his left side, faking a loud snore which sounded more like a pig grunting.

"What! Go sleep in the guest room, this is my room if you haven't noticed," Ciel shrieked slightly, still a little angry over the fact that Alois just burst in when he was jerking off.

"Shut up little prince, I'm invading your space for the night," and with that Alois shut his eyes tight and faked a yawn. Ciel gave a low growl, but gave up and removed his eye patch, placing it on the small table next to the table, and switched the lamp off on the same table. He laid down next to Alois, their backs facing each other.

For a moment, Ciel concentrated on his breathing, and realized Alois was breathing as loudly as he was. Ciel was used to Alois sneaking into his house with the spare key he placed right on top of the front door frame, and even more used to him sneaking into his bed to sleep over.

What Ciel could not get use to was the reason.

"Still awake?" Alois's slightly trembling voice cut through the awkward silence.

Ciel did not answer, but pretended to be fast asleep; it was only when people weren't listening would Alois open up.

"Maybe I should do something about it,"Alois said under his breath, pausing for a moment, before adding, "but I still have the debt to pay off." He sighed loudly.

"Good night prince." And then all Ciel heard was his peaceful snores.

Perhaps it was because both Alois and Ciel had similar pasts and understood each other that they became good friends; but Ciel shuddered as he recalled his disgusting past. He touched his lidded left eye and the uneven bump that went across both his lids as a line, and he quickly began thinking about his math formulae like he always did to distract himself from his current thoughts, and he dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Sebastian woke up, his head slightly groggy and muddled up. He was on a chair with a desk in front of him, and then he realized he was still in school in one of the classrooms that he and Claude had used. Claude was sound asleep on Sebastian's right, with his head on the desk next to his.

Sebastian looked up lazily at the classroom clock: 7.00 am. There was one more hour to go before class started. He massaged his temples and gave a deep sigh; he didn't even drink and he still felt a headache coming on. Guess that's what happens when I don't use a pillow, Sebastian reasoned in his head.

He suddenly thought back to the cute boy he met a day ago… what was his name? Sebastian realized he had not introduced himself to him, and chuckled softly. There was something about that junior of his that Sebastian found extremely attractive; not just his appearance, which was beyond handsome, but also his nonchalance and ignorance, which were all innocent at the same time. Sebastian didn't really understand it himself, but he would definitely like to meet him once more; once he found a prey he would not let go until satisfied, and of course he was not supposed to stray from his one sole purpose which forced him to sleep around, but every now and then he would find cute little lambs, and what harm could there be having a bite of them?

Claude began to stir, and he slowly turned his head, which was still on the desk, towards his friend, who had seemed to have taken much interest at the classroom wall clock. Claude coughed to catch his friend's attention, and Sebastian whipped his head to the side, clearly startled. Sebastian had forgotten that his friend's blood type was an AB, and he tried to smile cheekily to sooth his already seething friend, whose face was so scrunched up he looked like he would shoot laser beams out of his eyes any moment.

"Hi."

"You fucking said you wouldn't stick it in, and we did it 5 times through the night," Claude glared at Sebastian, his face scrunching up even further, his voice dripping with irritation, a I-will-fucking-kill-you aura growing bigger and bigger around him.

"C'mon, it wasn't that bad, you moaned with such pleasure," Sebastian said, his lips curling, although it did nothing much to salvage the situation he was in.

Claude looked at him in total disgust, and then slowly raised his head, took out his spectacles from his pocket and wore them, and as if his spectacles were some trigger he reverted back to being business-like.

"How long will you continue this?"

"What do you mean?" Sebastian inquired, looking around the classroom slowly as if he would find something fascinating.

"Stop pretending, you know what I mean."

There was a moment of silence; Claude wasn't sure if Sebastian was thinking of an answer, or just plain ignoring it, seeing that Sebastian was twiddling a pen he had found on the table around his fingers. Sebastian opened his mouth for a while, and then closed it, before sighing.

"I told you a million times, until I find it."

"How long does this have to continue! You don't even know whether you'll even find it in this school. For all you know these people have been subject to your fucking dick for nothing." Claude angered, his face flushing red.

Sebastian replied coolly, "I was given this task, and I will fulfill it. Besides, I'm sure they loved my dick, honestly who wouldn't?"

Claude placed his palm on his face, eyes closed, and massaged his temples. He hated that his friend was working for such a person, a filthy, vile person, and yet he knew Sebastian could not refuse the task. After all, he was bound by blood.

Claude knew Sebastian's insatiable sexual cravings were an advantage to him, but it still didn't change the true purpose, and it irked Claude that Sebastian had to follow such orders. He stared at Sebastian with his golden eyes for a moment or two, and then grabbed his bag on the floor and stood up.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast." Claude mumbled, and walked out of the classroom without waiting for Sebastian. Sebastian could only sigh and follow, hands in his pocket, and started wondering himself when it will end.

* * *

Ciel had arrived at school with Alois clinging onto him like a monkey to a tree – which obviously sparked some jealousy amongst the girls – although his mind was too busy to care about a smirking Alois, who was sticking his tongue at the girls like Ciel was some prize.

Ciel dumped his bag onto the floor next to his seat and slumped down, slightly tired. He was suddenly woken up in the middle of the night with Alois screaming in his sleep and had to sooth his crying friend, who refused to sleep unless Ciel put his arms around him. Sometimes Ciel wondered whether he was becoming gay due to Alois's influence, and then thought of the girls who were still gushing outside his class, and lazily thought, why not. Ciel shook his head at the thought_, I'm definitely not thinking straight today._

Suddenly, he heard a shrill cry from the other side of the classroom, and realized Alois had just slapped a girl, shocking the entire class into silence.

Ciel quickly stood up and half-jogged towards them, and was about to tap Alois on the shoulder when Alois said in such a low voice only Ciel and the girl could hear, "I'm not a slut, fucking bitch." And he raised his hand once more, and this time Ciel intervened, quickly grabbing his wrist and pulling it down.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Ciel hissed, suddenly aware that Alois's eyes were slightly moist, coupled with a cold glare, as icy as the blue in his eyes.

Ciel suddenly felt a violent pain in his stomach, and realized Alois had just punched him hard; for someone so frail – looking, Alois's punch were not meant to be taken lightly. Ciel stumbled backwards, hitting onto the chair behind him, and Alois took this chance to walk out of the classroom. Ciel was too used to this routine – anger, slapping, and then punching the next person who touched him. This could only mean one thing: a bad dream last night.

_Well, duh he had a bad dream_, Ciel slapped his forehead while thinking, _he was crying so hard the previous night. _Ciel muttered a 'sorry' to the tearing girl, who was suddenly surrounded by all her female classmates, and dashed out of the classroom to find Alois before he tried to kill someone.

Ciel went straight to the infirmary, and as he had guessed, Alois was slumped on one of the beds provided, his legs outstretched on the bed and his head relaxed to one side, his eyes gazing into the distance. Alois once told Ciel, _when I'm not in class I'm in the infirmary, where I can find pretty hunky injured athletes, because they look like they can do good sex_, and he would laugh heartily. But Ciel knew it wasn't true; the infirmary was the only place where Alois could relax at all, because there was no one around except for the school nurse, Angela Blanc, a kind – hearted lady with the gentlest smile.

Today, she wasn't in, and Ciel slowly approached Alois, who seemed to be on the verge of snapping any moment. Ciel settled himself down on the edge of the bed, facing Alois sideways.

"Oi."

"What?" Alois snapped back, and Ciel immediately trashed the idea of telling a joke, which usually didn't work because Ciel's humor was beyond reparation.

Alois continued to hiss, "Not worthy to be your friend because I'm a slut? She's full of rubbish. I didn't even know she existed in our class. What gives her the right to say anything about me?"

Ciel looked at Alois for a while; usually Alois didn't mind being called a slut, in fact when people called him a slut he would do his signature sticking out his tongue and say, "Jealous?" Ciel then linked it all together.

"Did you dream about_ that_ last night?"

Alois finally looked at Ciel in the eye, from cold and indifferent to full of fear. "What dream?" As he spoke, his voice trembled, and Ciel could tell he had guessed it right, and immediately crawled onto bed and gave a Alois a shove, sitting right next to him. Ciel was glad the bed was big enough to hold two people, and put his arm over Alois's shoulders, giving him a tight squeeze. _Yeap_, Ciel thought, _I'm definitely turning gay. _Before he met Alois he wouldn't even think of comforting anyone, or even touching anyone at all. But he guessed Alois was an exception, seeing how much he had changed his life.

Alois froze slightly at his touch, and began to relax completely. Ciel could hear sobs from his friend, and then it grew louder and louder until Alois was wailing like a baby.

"I thought the dreams would go away… I really thought they did… I thought I was getting used to it… but then last night… last night… I dreamed of it again… because he suddenly… suddenly used those things… said my reactions were getting boring… and then he shoved those photographs in my face… said he killed them…"

Ciel wasn't surprised at all. In fact, he was furious, so furious he gripped Alois's shoulder too tightly and released a bit with a 'sorry' when Alois yelped in pain. This was going too far, Alois having such terrifying nightmares about his past, and having to suffer the consequences in the present day.

To have such parents who gave him so much trouble was such a burden, Ciel was glad they were dead, although their deaths caused more problems, but he kept it to himself, and wiped Alois's tears away.

Alois was gripping Ciel's uniform tightly, and muffled a 'sorry', before sitting up straight and wiping his tears away, smiling brightly again at Ciel, although Ciel wanted to slap Alois for trying to cover up his sorrow.

"Thanks, little prince. For a prince you seem quite capable of comforting a commoner," Alois joked, choking on his tears a bit before straightening his uniform and taking out his handkerchief to wipe whatever was left on his face.

Ciel sometimes blamed himself for being such a lousy friend; Alois's shitty life was breaking him down, and all Ciel could do was comfort him in the lousiest of ways. As Ciel was about to tell Alois how he understood what Alois was going through – because he had similar experiences – the door slid open, and in walked in Sebastian and Claude, who looked like they just woke up.

Sebastian stumbled into the room like a drunk and looked around the room, as if stepping in for the first time, and then his eyes finally rested on Ciel and the boy facing him.

Sebastian's lips curled into a smirk – like an automatic response when he saw cute lambs – and immediately staggered over to Ciel, whose face suddenly contorted to one of annoyance and disgust. Alois was staring at the other male – Claude was it? – and turned to Ciel, finally saying something normal, "I think I need some morning therapy," smirking away, and stood up from the bed, taking hold of Claude's wrist – Claude was looking very much interested – and dragging him with mighty force into the next bed.

Before Alois could draw the standing curtains, Ciel called out to him, "You sure?" _That you can handle it?_

Alois gave a wry smile, "It's the only way." _To erase the marks. _

After Alois had drawn the standing curtains, Ciel suddenly realised the standing curtains around his bed had been drawn as well and Sebastian was right next to him, and Ciel immediately began to regret being glad that the bed was big enough for two.

Sebastian looked at Ciel's fair skin and beautiful blue eye, and chuckled, "I was planning to bunk here for a sleep, but it seems I found something worth sleeping."

Ciel rolled his eyes and started to sit up to get off, when Sebastian swiftly turned to pin Ciel down, his hands on Ciel's shoulders, and Ciel was shocked beyond words as he struggled to get out of the senior's firm grasp. But I (as the author) cannot emphasize more when I say "struggle" and "firm" that Ciel obviously failed to do so.

Ciel looked up at his senior's face and asked as coolly as possible, although his heart was pounding heavily against his chest, "What's your problem jerk?"

Without answering his question, Sebastian bent down to Ciel's ear, and began to lick his earlobe tenderly, tracing it slowly and then biting it gently. Ciel yelped in surprise, and tried to struggle again, but Sebastian had a firm grip and kept him pinned down. He whispered, "Finally, the cute little lamb in my grasp."

Sebastian trailed his tongue from the ear to Ciel's soft cheek, where he licked it up and down, and left a trail of saliva. Ciel gave a small gasp, not sure of surprise or of pleasure.

And then Sebastian took Ciel by surprise by suddenly aiming for his lips. Ciel couldn't resist – it was too much. At least he knew the website he found online the previous night was true to some extent: _Sebastian Michaelis, the man who can turn any straight gay._

Sebastian trailed his tongue over Ciel's lips, and sucked on his upper lip, before shoving his tongue into the younger male's mouth, who was moaning slightly and was shivering pleasurably, to Sebastian's delight, although Ciel was still attempting weakly to throw Sebastian off. Sebastian twirled his tongue expertly around Ciel's mouth, now sucking both lips and letting his grip on the junior relax slightly. Sebastian stopped for a while, and finally looked at Ciel in the eye.

"Stop it asshole…" Ciel groaned, his face unknowingly erotic; face flushed, eyes slightly teary, and lips red and swollen from the kissing.

Sebastian couldn't resist anymore, and plunged for Ciel's neck, sucking and biting his collarbone. Ciel threw his head up in surprise, and gave a yelp.

"Tell me your name, and I'll stop," Sebastian said, his voice muffled by his busy kissing.

Ciel shook his head; he wasn't going to give his name to someone who suddenly took interest in him and ravaged him – although he was quite good-looking – because he felt like it – although he was giving him immense pleasure – and he was definitely not going to appear to be easily taken advantage of, although he was doing a pretty good job at that moment.

"Get off me you fucking bastard!" Ciel hissed through his teeth, but suddenly he felt his chest exposed to the cold air of the room; Sebastian had unbuttoned the first four buttons of his shirt and was proceeding to the second last one. At the same time, he placed his other hand on Ciel's chest and started moving around it, absolutely delighted at the soft skin. Ciel panicked: he was definitely not going to be raped in the infirmary!

"Ciel! It's Ciel Phantomhive okay! Now stop this at once!" Ciel screamed, not caring whether anyone outside could hear, although he doubt it as the infirmary door was shut tight and Alois must have been too busy to care about any other sound other than his own moans.

Ciel could feel a curl on the senior's face, which was still deeply nuzzled into his neck, but instead of stopping Sebastian went further down his body, finally unbuttoning all buttons and his hands moving towards Ciel's nipples.

Ciel gasped as he felt his left nipple suddenly being grasped between fingers and played around with.

"You said you would stop, so fucking stop, this is not cool!"

Sebastian smirked, and smartly replied, "I didn't say immediately," and he proceeded to flick the younger male's nipple, which he thought was so innocently pink.

Ciel was horrified; he had sworn never to get ravaged again, and there he was being taken so easily, drowning in pleasure, his pants growing tighter and tighter.

Ciel shut his eye as tightly as possible, and then he jolted slightly when he felt lips on his ear, whispering, "I'm gonna give you the best sex ever little lamb."

* * *

HEH, another cliffhanger, my specialty I realised. Wanted to continue, but realised I have school tomorrow, and I can't delay this any longer cos I was dying to POST THIS AND SHARE with you lovely people ^.^

Well, I hope it was good, please review so that I have the motivation to carry on (dramatic music).

Oh, and I might be busy for a long long period of time due to a major exam I'm having this year, so I'm sorry if some chapters come only a month or two later, but I will continue writing this story! (Because this story is exciting even for me haha!)

Oh what will happen to poor Ciel~


	4. Mark

I AM BACK. I finally found time in between my schedule to finish up this chapter, but because I spent quite a number of days writing it my thoughts were rather segmented, so honestly I don't think it was very well - written, but do NOT expect the next chapter to come too soon, because as I've said, I'm a busy busy busy person *sobs*.

Thank you all for reading this story, and I do hope you all like it!

Enjoy!

* * *

_There were so many people looking down at him. Where was he? Where were his mom and dad? Suddenly, they all lunged at him at once, tearing at his clothes, some laughing manically, others just looking at him, hungry and lustful. He cried out and screamed, kicking violently and thrashing his arms out, but someone had pinned them down, and his struggling was useless. He cried and cried, but no one heard, or perhaps they all just decided to ignore._

_He felt so naked and raw, and he felt so weird with people staring down at him. He felt hands running up and down his body, his nipples being squeezed and flicked at, and then as he looked down, scared, he saw a blur of people running their tongues down his body. He didn't know what to do; he had no clue what was going on. He screamed for his mom, for his dad, for his aunt, but no one came running to him, like they would usually do, when he fell and cut his leg, or when his toy boat broke. Not even his butler came to his aid when he shrieked his name._

_And then, he felt a tight grasp around his bottom – his mom refused to tell him what it was called – and he cried out. People were taking turns to suck it, licking it all over, and he felt something weird coming out of it. He couldn't stop it from coming out, and then he screamed again when white stuff came out. _

"_Such a slutty body," he heard from the corner of the room. He turned his tear and blood stained face towards the voice slowly, shaking and shivering all over. All he could see was a bright, orange metal which menacingly came closer and closer towards him, steam clouding all over._

_Ever so forcefully, he was flipped around, his back facing the crowd of people. The now red-orange metal was hovering over his back, coming closer and closer... he screamed at the top of his lungs, new tears streaming out…_

Ciel bolted upright in the bed and mustered all his strength to push Sebastian away from him, his heart hammering against his chest, his breath heavy. But Sebastian was not going to let the junior have his way, and immediately pushed him back down, a smirk apparent on his face.

"Just lie back and enjoy," Sebastian leaned in to whisper and pulled Ciel's zipper down forcefully, showing a large bulge that was slowly soaking his underwear. But Ciel's eyes were wide open, full of fear and memories. He was not going to let it happen again. Ciel clenched the bed sheets tightly, looking from left to right, as if more people would show up. He pushed Sebastian one last time with both his hands – with more strength than he had intended – and managed to fling himself in an upright position, this time getting off the bed and carelessly trying to zip back his zipper, stumbling backwards.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered, which was audible for only Sebastian and himself to hear.

"Now now, not very honest are you?" Sebastian smiled gleefully, sitting upright and reaching out for Ciel's hands. Upon touch, Ciel automatically slapped it away, looking at Sebastian with a slightly freaked out look, as if trying to retain his pride and at the same time his true emotions were surfacing on his face.

_Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me…_ the same sentences resonated in Ciel's head again and again, his state of mind exactly the same as it was 5 years ago, the same sentence that was in his head when that man tried to pin him down…

Ciel realised he was being watched curiously by the senior, and immediately turned his head away, his face flushing slightly. He was not going to be looked as if he were weak, and cleared his throat, trying to maintain his composure, and looked back at Sebastian, folding his arms, attempting to his voice steady and his face as normal as possible – which was looking aloof, looking proud, and full of contempt.

"Sorry to disappointed, _asshole –"_ Ciel stressed on the word "– but I'm not gonna get fucked by you so easily, so get yourself another fucking little kid to entertain you." Ciel turned and started to walk away.

Sebastian frowned slightly. The senior never had trouble getting people in bed, and this was definitely a first.

In a swift movement and a wrapping of arms around Ciel's waist, Ciel was back again on the bed. Ciel's face was a mixture of shock and horror, and he clenched his teeth, clawing at his senior's shirt.

"No fucking way am I going to let you go, your refusal is just turning me on," and with that, Sebastian bit on Ciel's collarbone hard, causing Ciel to yelp in pain. _Is this going to be some replay?_ Ciel began breaking out in cold sweat, his mind going in frenzy, trying to figure out a way to get out. _Perhaps if I could suddenly shove my knee up and cause Sebastian permanent damage… or perhaps I could scream and act all innocent… no, no, no… too demeaning…._

But Sebastian had already proceeded to suck on Ciel's pink nipples, and Ciel threw his head back. He had never felt this way before, and he had thought he would only feel pain and suffering, just like in the past. But somehow a moan escaped from Ciel's lips, and Ciel immediately covered his mouth in surprise, shutting his eyes tight. The senior's touch was gentle – humiliating, but gentle.

Sebastian saw this and chuckled, biting and nibbling and sucking alternatively, licking the area round and round again, and as he looked up, he noticed Ciel closing his eyes, his eyelids quivering. _Oh how cute, like a little cat_, Sebastian thought, and went back up, face to face with Ciel, and slowly pried his hands away from his mouth, and drove his tongue inside the junior's mouth, causing Ciel to writhe slightly under the senior. Sebastian whirled his tongue slowly in Ciel's mouth, fighting with his tongue, and then slowly subduing the junior's tongue, which was going with the flow.

As Sebastian preoccupied Ciel on top, he used his free hand to again zip down Ciel's pants, this time sure he had rendered Ciel unable to fight back. He then started to massage the growing bulge, causing Ciel to grip the bed sheets tighter, unable to breathe.

Sebastian began peeling his pants off, and then his innocently white underwear which was slightly wet. And then Sebastian marveled at the erect cock he had caused, and began using two fingers to stroke it up and down. Ciel was helpless; he couldn't scream for help because his mouth was being captured (quite pleasurably he would not admit) and he could shove his knee into the senior's groin without risking his own (it was quite pleasurable down there too, although he would never admit it).

Sebastian slowly removed his lips from the junior, a trail of saliva connecting them both, and Ciel hurriedly wiped his mouth, covering his swollen lips, his mind in total confusion. Then, he gasped slightly as he felt pressure on his dick. Sebastian had proceeded to move his hand up and down the junior's length, slow, and then fast, and then fast. Ciel thought it would bring back those memories, but somehow it did not quite come to him, and suddenly he was on a boat of ecstasy. Sebastian unzipped his own pants and pressed his own dick against Ciel's, rubbing them together.

"Stupid… mother fucker… ahh… You're gonna pay for this…mmph…" Ciel moaned.

Faster and faster Sebastian rubbed both dicks together, and then Ciel muffled his scream until it sounded like a grunt as he came, the white thick fluid coming out and spraying on Sebastian's white uniform. Sebastian, with one last rub, came as well, a smirk on his face, as if his cum was superior to Ciel's.

And then with another swift movement, Ciel was thrown to his back, and then Sebastian began to push his uniform up when he suddenly stopped. Ciel, blushing madly, turned to look slightly at his senior, and realised his senior was looking at his lower back intently.

And then Ciel realised.

He quickly pulled his uniform down and whipped around, facing the senior. No one had seen it before except for Alois, and Ciel wasn't sure how to deal with Sebastian if he asked about it, and settled on replying as nonchalantly as possible. But Sebastian was staring right at Ciel's face, his own face unreadable.

"Where… did you get that?"

"Get what?" Ciel began buttoning his shirt quickly, fumbling at the buttons and zipping up his pants, but the cloth was caught in the zip and Ciel muttered under his breath, "low quality shit."

"That mark, it looks quite fascinating," the senior smiled, and then inched his hand forward to lift Ciel's shirt up. But Ciel finally regained his senses (meaning no more blushing what-so-not) and immediately slapped his hand away, and when he finally zipped up his pants, he looked at Sebastian coolly.

"None of your business, now if you'll excuse me I've got class," Ciel said, stood up and pushed the standing curtains aside, eager to get away and avoid further questioning.

He suddenly felt a tug at his wrist, and turned his head to see Sebastian smirking.

"Oh c'mon baby, you're just going to leave like this?" Sebastian made a fake pout, which Ciel found to be absolutely revolting. _Baby? You've got to be kidding me_, Ciel thought and rolled his eyes, snatching his hand away and walking off, ignoring the nurse who was eyeing his suspiciously.

Sebastian's eyes trailed after the younger male, and began to think about the mark on Ciel's lower back: a circle seared with a particular shape within the circle. Sebastian was sure it was identical to the one he was shown…

He looked towards the other standing curtain, which was hiding both his friend and Ciel's friend, and they were both gasping and making erotic groans and moans. Sebastian would have never guessed that Claude was actually a sex-beast and was more sadistic than he was. _Pervert_, Sebastian thought, and ruffled his hair, smiling to the smitten nurse who had been stealing glances at him from her compact mirror and he too decided he should attend classes once in a while, and left the couple to their business.

* * *

Alois only sauntered into class when it was the third last period, and after giving a cheeky grin to the girl he had slapped and apologizing by looking into her eyes and seducing her with sweet words (which he successfully did as the girl was blushing moments later), he proclaimed to Ciel that he just had the best sex ever with the sexiest man alive.

"…I have never been fucked by a man who looked so composed even after I looked at him right in the eye, and his dick was so BIG…" Alois rattled on, completely ignoring Mr Spears who was throwing chalk at his head to turn around, and eventually he gave up and pasted a detention paper on the back of Alois's head.

Ciel rolled his eyes – trust Alois to talk about such obscenities so openly and loudly. Alois stared at Ciel for a while, and then cupped Ciel's ear, "did you have fun too?"

Ciel, surprised by the sudden whisper attack, retracted his head backwards and stuck out his tongue.

"You know I don't swing that way idiot."

"Your preferences can change any day," Alois retorted gleefully, and turned around to face the front, with the detention slip still stuck on his head.

Ciel placed his head comfortably on his hand, with his elbow on the desk, and gazed out of his window, not even fighting Alois back. His encounter with Sebastian was too sudden and shocking, and honestly Ciel still did not know how to deal with it. The way the senior touched him and held him surprisingly made him feel good, unlike how he used to be treated, although it was only touching. But he was not going to be suddenly tackled with no reason, and he was certainly not going to allow Sebastian to touch him again. Ciel was sure if he had let Sebastian continue it would all turn out the same.

But the look Sebastian had in his eyes – not just any ordinary curiosity, but more of recognition – was peculiar. Was it possible that Sebastian was a victim, just like Ciel?

Suddenly, he felt a heavy weight on his back and realised Alois was leaning his entire body on him, his arms wrapping around Ciel's shoulders.

"Hmm hmm, what can be possibly on little prince's mind that little prince didn't hear the bell ring?" Alois enquired, resting his chin on Ciel's head and earning some squeals from their female classmates. Apart from a few people, many were always eager to see the extent of Alois's and Ciel's friendship, so much so they go 'moe' all the time. Ciel thought it was absolutely disgusting, but Alois was so fascinated by it he just had to push it further, and Ciel eventually gave up trying to stop his best friend.

Ciel stood up without warning and hit Alois's chin hard – Alois whimpering afterwards – and grabbed his bag, waving his hand while walking out of the class and said in his usual bored voice, "See ya detention loser." He could faintly make out a shrilly "fucking asshole" as he shut the classroom door and headed to the stairs. He couldn't wait to go home – honestly he wasn't exactly shaken by that morning's incident because it wasn't the first time he was taken against his will – Ciel shook his head to shake the memory out – but he was worn out and needed space to think, and the school definitely was a bad place, with so many people surrounding him and a bunch of girls always safely walking a distance behind him, pushing one another forward to talk to him.

_Finally_, Ciel thought as he finally exited the school gates, _away from so much annoying crap. _As he tucked his hands into his pockets and slowly walked home, he could hear someone call his name from a distance, but he ignored it, assuming it was some stupid girl, and continued to walk on.

"Oh c'mon, are you really going to ignore me like this," a familiar, deep voice suddenly said, and Ciel groaned. _The very reason why I wanted to get out of the school asap_, Ciel thought as he pinched his nose bridge. He turned to find Sebastian, with his black sling bag hanging on his shoulder, towering over him, and a redundant thought entered Ciel's mind, _I'm really short._

Ciel stared long and hard into Sebastian's crimson eyes, trying hard not to give in to them. Ciel finally broke the long silence with a sigh, and he massaged his temples as he asked, "What do you want this time?"

"Just a friendly chat, you know I said I was interested in you," Sebastian chuckled, overly friendly and flirty.

Ciel was trying hard to keep his cool – he nearly gave in to this man's morning's sexual cravings, and now he wants to talk? Ciel decided to just ignore him and walked towards his house. Sebastian walked beside him, clearly not taking the hint to go away.

"Where do you live?"

"…"

"Is it around the corner?"

"…"

"What's your favourite food?"

"…"

"Is that marking on your back a birthmark?"

"SERIOUSLY DUDE, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU," Ciel exploded as he whipped towards Sebastian, his face cringed up in anger and annoyance; he really couldn't stand nosy people.

Sebastian put both his hands up, laughing softly as he replied, "C'mon _dude_, I just want to know you better."

"Why do you keep annoying me?!" Ciel exclaimed, "what's so interesting about me! If you want a fuck buddy go find my good friend Alois! He wants to be fucked by every man in the world!" Ciel threw his hands up in the air, exasperated.

"W-ow, I never knew the rumored cool emotionless prince could actually show some expressions like that," Sebastian teased, referring to the nickname Ciel received because he seemed to show no interest in any girl and rejected girls before they could even say their names, leaving them in tears.

"Argh!" Ciel slapped his face with his hand and walked off impatiently, now wanting more than ever to be left alone.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you okay?" Sebastian rolled his eyes and kept up with Ciel's fast pace easily, clearly _amused_ by what he found to be a cute reaction. "I thought you were really cute and that's why I approached you. Nothing more."

Nothing more? Ciel snorted, clearly _un-amused_, and continued walking.

"I really thought you were cute!"

"You try to fuck every dude you find cute?" Ciel retorted, not at all impressed.

"Well duh, is that a sin?"

"Then find another cute boy, just stop bothering me."

"Fine, fine. I'll stop bothering you if you answer my question."

Ciel stopped walking, and slowly turned his head towards the older male, looking at him suspiciously. "And what's that?"

"Tell me where you got that mark from."

"And of what concern is that of you?" Ciel said slowly, beginning to think that Sebastian perhaps really was a victim, just like he was.

"Just curious."

"Like hell I'll tell you."

"And why not?"

"Cause you're annoying, and you barely know me." Ciel walked up to his front door steps, and not waiting for Sebastian to reply, he unlocked the front door and quickly went inside, slamming the door with one hand. He heard a faint "Oi!" from the other side of the door, and leant on the door, sighing. He hated being questioned.

Ciel began to walk towards the living room when he realised there was another pair of black leather shoes on the shoe rack.

Ciel took his own shoes off and placed them next to the black leather shoes. He walked along the corridor towards the living room, and found his guardian – who was appointed by his Aunt Anne because she was too busy to take care of him – sitting on the couch and sipping his wine as he kept pressing buttons on the remote control and changing the TV channels. His spiky orange red hair was slightly messy, and with his back facing Ciel, he didn't seem to realize someone entering the house.

Ciel slowly tiptoed towards Joker and with a big arm movement, gave a sudden hug attack from behind, wrapping his arms around Joker's shoulder and neck.

Joker gave a yelp of surprise, and turned around to find Ciel grinning away, pleased with his attack. Joker sighed and gave a breath of relief, and reached his hand out to ruffle Ciel's hair.

"And I thought I was going to be killed like in those movies."

"Welcome back," Ciel grinned, earnestly happy that Joker was back. With a tattoo below his left eye shaped like a blue teardrop, his spiky orange red hair tied, Joker did look every bit like a joker, except his stunning features made women swoon, which was his actual profession.

Joker was wearing his white shirt half buttoned, and his jacket was carelessly placed next to him. Ciel used one hand to hold onto the back of the couch and propelled himself up to land on the couch next to Joker, dumping his bag on the floor.

"Sorry kiddo, we keep missing each other because of my erratic schedule," Joker ruffled his own hair, looking slightly sorry.

But Ciel didn't mind. When Ciel was placed under his care, Joker took his job as a guardian and care taker seriously and tried to make Ciel feel at home. Even when Ciel refused to eat his meals or threw bouts of tantrums, Joker was always patient and understanding, and even when need be he would take Ciel to his work place and ask his lady owner to take care of him until his job ended. He was like a brother towards Ciel, and after his parents, Joker was his most important person (Alois came third unfortunately). It has been 4 years since Joker had taken care of him, and Ciel couldn't imagine what would happen if Joker didn't help him when he was broken and miserable in the beginning.

"No big deal, I can manage my life now," Ciel shrugged, and automatically laid down on Joker's thighs like he would always do, closing his eyes and enjoying the comfortable silence. Joker ruffled Ciel's hair, and in a fatherly tone said, "No can do, I'm still your guardian."

Ciel opened his eyes and pouted slightly.

"Quit your host job; get a regular one, like a desk job or something. You always reek of alcohol when you come back."

Joker gave a small laugh, and once again ruffled Ciel's hair like he was still a kid. "Nah, can't do that. My host job pays well, you know that."

Ciel gave a 'humph', and turned his back towards Joker. Of course he understood; Ciel just wanted to spend more time with this brother of his_, but I guess this is nice too_, he thought, and settled comfortably on Joker's lap.

"Since when were you so comfortable on my lap? The last time I made you sleep on my lap you threatened you would vomit your next dinner all over me."

"Since I made a friend who does the same thing," Ciel chuckled.

"That neighbor? Boy is he flamboyant."

But Ciel was already snoring and drooling on Joker's best pants. Joker sighed and carried him gently, careful not to wake him up as he climbed the stairs. He placed him on his bed and dragged the blanket over Ciel. He sat down next to the peaceful body, hesitated, and then caressed Ciel's cheek.

"How much longer do I have to wait…" Joker muttered under his breath. He clenched his hands into a fist, and used his free hand to cover his face, as if in shame, and he got up, exiting the room soundlessly. He was glad it was Saturday the next day – he needed rest.

* * *

After watching the younger male slam the door, Sebastian ruffled through his hair, and quickly turned the opposite direction where his own apartment was located down the street, although Ciel didn't know Sebastian actually lived in the apartment building which was a 5 minutes' walk to Ciel's house.

Unlocking the door to his apartment hastily, he dumped his bag at one corner of the room and proceeded into the living room, where papers and documents were neatly arranged on the coffee table.

He sat down on the floor right in front of the coffee table and began flipping through the brown folder labeled "Restricted", and found the photograph he was given; A circle with an intricate pattern within branded onto a person's body, the same shape and pattern he saw on the younger male's body.

But he had to be sure it was the correct person; his client had mentioned there were quite a few who had the same marks, so Sebastian had to do further investigation.

He sighed and leaned back against the seat of the coach, closing his eyes. He had to quickly get the job done; he was supposed to finish it within a year, and it was closing to 9 months. But it was only a matter of time before he finally found the person, and he had a good guess who. He stood up painfully, tired from school, and walked slowly towards the bathroom, hoping to wash away his fatigue.

* * *

Ho ho, who exactly is Sebastian? And what of the brand on Ciel's back? I did some research when I was writing this and some facts were based on the manga itself, so I guess this story will be closely related to the manga itself. And omg I love Joker so much I think he's hot. Don't you think so too lovely people? I just had to somehow include him in.

Hopefully I would be able to eek out the next chapter, not anytime soon, so thank you all for being so patient!

Reviews please!

Thank you all once again and hoped you all enjoyed it!


	5. The Best Friend

HELLO LOVELY PEOPLE. Thank you all for the encouraging reviews, perhaps I should answer some of them here ^.^

**Is Sebastian a P.I?** Hmm, perhaps along that line? Although I always thought P.I doesn't sound very nice. Perhaps I'll invent a nice word just for him hehe.

**Does Sebastian have feelings for Ciel? **Maybe not at this stage, because he's just _doing his job._ Besides, he's a sex maniac in this story too hehe.

That wasn't really helpful was it? But suspense people! That is the meaning of suspense!

But anyways, thank you all for your continuous support! This is actually a slightly shorter chapter because I was _dying_ to update.

So hope you all like it, and enjoy!

* * *

Alois was unmistakably upset by his best friend abandoning him – although the only time Ciel would actually abandoned him in such a way was because he wanted to get home as quickly as possible to rest. Perhaps that hot senior Ciel was with 'tired' him out?...

Impossible. Ciel wouldn't even let Alois get near his ass.

Alois sighed, alone, sad, and hungry, and slowly dragged his feet to the classroom downstairs for detention. Not like his day was bad or anything; he just had the best sex he had ever had in his entire life with a complete stranger (which he usually does) although this particular one intrigued him very much. Instead of being completely entranced by Alois's seductive acts, which people fall for the moment they set their eyes on him, all Claude coolly said was, "Stop looking so desperate and let me do you." And Claude immediately devoured Alois's mouth up there, and down there.

_Ah, how romantic_, Alois gleefully thought, _gentle but rough sex._ He made an unnecessary squeal and started skipping along the hallway, causing turning heads and puzzled looks.

At least it erased the horrible memory that was previously etched in his mind which caused his nightmares. Sex was the only thing that would wash any bad things way. At least it replaced the previous one and made him feel a tad bit better.

As he slid the classroom door open, still savouring the morning memory, he felt his pocket for the detention slip, but his pockets were empty. He looked forward at the teacher drooling on the desk and on the attendance booklet, and Alois shrugged his shoulders, walked up and ticked his name, careful not to wake the teacher. _Why do teachers even bother sending us to detention… no wait, why do people even bother coming for it…_ Alois shook his head and headed for the door, walking speedily towards the parade square and out of the gate in case Mr Spears saw him.

Alois whistled to a random tune and strolled in zigzag towards home, hands in his pocket. As much as he did not want to go home, he had nowhere else to go. He could have stayed back at school, but it would only make the punishment back home worse. He could bunk over at Ciel's place, but he would be freeloading. He could run away, but he wouldn't make it far. Even if he did, things would get complicated, considering he was the relative of a certain prominent figure. So to home it was.

Alois reluctantly climbed the 2 flight of stairs to the front door and placed his hand on the cool golden doorknob. He always had a feeling of trepidation every time he held the doorknob; like a doorway to hell.

He slowly turned the doorknob, and tried to enter the house on tip toes, careful not to make a sound. If he was successful he could go up to his room without being summoned. No dinner, but better than being called. Perhaps _he_ was not even at home; that would be the best.

The house interior was white, big and spacious; the ceiling was high with a chandelier hanging from the center. There were two sofas in the middle of the living room, which was the first room people saw upon entering the house, with a glass coffee table, and these only occupied one quarter of the living room. To the left of the living room was the staircase to the second floor, and even further to the left was the doorway to the kitchen. There was a grand piano on the right in the spacious living room, and behind the sofas and staircase were three doors – the first led to the study room, the second led to the master bedroom, and the third… well, Alois was forbidden to go in there, so he didn't know what was the third room for.

"Boy?" A croak – like voice echoed throughout the house from the second door on the first floor.

Alois flinched slightly, and considered whether to just go to the bedroom or continue his way up to his own bedroom.

"Come here boy, don't think of escaping me."

Alois sighed loudly, and dropped his bag on the floor, walking towards the master bedroom, knocking on the door two times and then walking in. There was a time he forgot to knock, and he ended up not having dinner at all.

A plump man with greying hair was seated comfortably on his bed, reading a magazine, "Finance Today". He had wrinkles all over his forehead, seemed to have no neck, and resembled a human version of a toad wearing a purple bathrobe. Alois noticed that his uncle was on the front cover of the magazine again, with the sub title, "Trancy's reveals his secret to success" and reasoned it was because of that that his uncle was in such a good mood.

"Close the door." Alois obeyed, and then slowly dragged his feet to the bed, sitting down on the edge.

After a minute or two of silence – the uncle flipping through the magazine with an apparent smile on his face, and Alois twiddling with his fingers – the uncle finally closed the magazine and placed it on the closest table. He gestured with his finger for Alois to come closer, and Alois did. Alois was too used to all of this to even resist. Alois sat facing his uncle, who looked as gleeful as Alois did a few moments ago before he stepped into the house.

"Remove your shirt," his uncle, Trancy, said with a greedy look in his eyes.

Alois unbuttoned his shirt slightly slower than usual – to think that he had sex to forget the previous one, only to go back to square one.

His uncle suddenly seized his wrist and pulled him closer, until Alois was propped on his knees and his exposed chest was level with his uncle's head. His uncle placed his hand on Alois's smooth skin, and started salivating, moving his hands along Alois's chest, and flicking his nipples. Alois cringed slightly; if he imagined it to be Claude fucking him it wouldn't be as bad, but his uncle wasn't anywhere near _gentle and rough_, just rough, and rough.

Trancy then placed his cheek on Alois's chest, and his voice softly croaked, "Did you sleep with anyone this week?"

"No."

"LIAR," Trancy suddenly shrieked, pushing Alois off the bed forcefully. Alois yelp in pain; his back was hurting from the past injuries, and his butt hurt from the impact of falling. As he massaged his butt, his eyes followed his uncle suddenly walking towards his cabinet at the far end of the room, and taking out a black metal box, throwing it down on the floor next to Alois.

He suddenly grabbed Alois and tore his shirt off, and then his pants. Alois wasn't sure if he should resist or not, because he was suddenly in fear, but before he could think about it his uncle had grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, pushing him flat on the floor so Alois was on all fours, and without any warning or preparations his uncle shoved his dick into Alois's hole and started moving. Alois screamed in pain and agony; he clenched his hands into a fist and started pounding the floor, but it did nothing to reduce the pain. Tears started forming at the corners of his eyes as his body automatically moved to the quickening rhythm, moving along to try and change the pain into pleasure, but obvious a futile attempt.

"Faster you stupid boy, faster!"

Alois could only bite his tongue and shut his eyes tight, hoping it would all end. Finally, his uncle moaned as he climaxed and came into Alois. He withdrew his dick back with such force Alois screamed again. Liquid started trailing down Alois's legs, and Alois was certain it wasn't just semen. He risked looking down to see whether he was bleeding, but before he could his uncle grabbed a bunch of his hair and slammed his face onto the wall. Alois winced, tears streaming down silently.

He felt something being shoved into his hole, and he shrieked loudly at the realization that it was one of his uncle's toys as the toy started to vibrate violently. Alois hated sex toys; no matter how he saw it he found S & M completely disgusting, perhaps due to his uncle's influence, but he could not see how people could enjoy sex with so much torture.

Trancy once again snatched his hair and turned him around, forcing him to come face to face with his uncle's enormous dick, leaking with precum. Alois gulped; no matter how many gazillion times he had come across it, it was the ugliest dick he had ever saw.

His uncle pushed Alois's head until his mouth came into contact with his dick, and began vigorously forcing Alois's head to move forward and backward, and his dick to move in and out of his mouth. Trancy pushed a button on the remote in his other hand, and the vibration grew, shocking Alois.

"You think you will one day be free huh?" Trancy growled, clenching Alois's hair more tightly and Alois winced even more in pain and frustration. "You think you can escape me huh? Well I'll tell you – this is all your parents' fault. If it weren't for them you wouldn't even be in this situation now. Are you sad they died? Because I'm really happy they did." Trancy threw his head back and roared with laughter.

Honestly Alois couldn't care less, but he couldn't deny that it was because of his parents' death that he's stuck with sucking his uncle's dick whenever he was around. Alois closed his eyes as he bobbed his head back and forth, still hoping his uncle will grow tired and decide to stop, although it rarely happened.

With some effort, Trancy came into Alois's mouth, white thick liquid covering the inside and outside of it. Alois tried to fake a swallow while cleaning his mouth, but his uncle grabbed his neck and stared right into Alois's eyes, boring into it with his face scrunched up.

"Swallow it."

Alois obeyed, the taste so horrible he almost immediately felt like puking, but as he always told himself, _endure for the next hour, and you'll get through._ Maybe it was because it was his uncle that Alois found everything repulsive and disgusting (because he would usually swallow cum happily from some random student he had sex with).

Trancy's eyebrows twitched slightly, and looked at Alois disapprovingly.

"You're no fun today."

_A promising note_, Alois thought hopefully, and looked away to hide his happy face. But all of a sudden his uncle pushed him down onto the floor and began rummaging around his black box. Alois caught a glimpse of something shiny.

Trancy started giggling like a little girl with a man's voice as he placed the cold knife on Alois's chest – Alois was all too used to this to be surprised, shocked, whatever. All his uncle wanted was a good reaction. Besides, his uncle would never try to cut him.

But the knife went deeper and deeper, until it pierced Alois's skin, and Alois watched horrified as his uncle showed no signs of stopping. Alois began to scramble away, but it only caused the knife to plunge deeper. Alois screamed; his throat was suddenly dry and hoarse, but his uncle caught the fear in his eyes and he stopped, and watched the blood drip down Alois's body like a piece of artwork.

"Now that is what I call a good reaction," Trancy smirked, the wrinkles on his face scrunching up, and he plunged in his dick into Alois's sore hole, earning a yelp and a whimper as he moved faster and faster, licking his lips as he watched Alois's helpless state. Trancy suddenly whipped out a piece of paper out of nowhere and shoved it into Alois's face, an inch apart from his nose.

Alois realised it was a faded photo, full of yellowish spots, and he could make out his father and mother, smiling down at him as if they were still alive. And then there was him, the small boy grinning innocently at the camera as he tugged his father's tie down.

"Just look at you, moving your body like that," his uncle snorted, full of pride at his trained animal. He held up the photograph right in front of Alois, and said, "Your parents will be so disappointed at what their boy has become. LOOK AT THEM WATCHING YOU." Trancy roared with laughter.

Alois wanted to scream, _this is all your fucking fault_, but his uncle had hit his sweet spot and he whimpered even more, not even sure if it were out of fear or pleasure. It was as if his parents were looking down at him, watching him, and his eyes began to moisten. He blinked them away, determined not to let his uncle get joy out of torturing him, but his uncle had thrown the photograph to one side and gripped Alois's side tightly, digging his nails into his skin, and then he groaned loudly as he came inside of Alois. The younger male cringed as he felt his insides squirm.

Trancy slowly removed his still dripping dick and huffed as he sat down on the floor, looking completely satisfied at Alois's wrecked state: his messed up hair, the long cut still bleeding, his eyes full of fear, and looking completely ravaged.

"No matter how many times we do it, it will never be enough to repay your stupid parents' debts. Now go up to your room, I've got work to do," Trancy said, and slowly got up, his bones cracking, and he wobbled to his bed, looking entirely worn out.

Alois stared daggers at him, as he always did, but slowly got up and collected his clothes which were strewn around the floor, and he staggered out completely naked, blood and semen still trailing down his leg as he slowly made his way up the staircase to his room.

* * *

Alois looked at the classroom clock dreamily in his seat, as he arrived in school an hour early. Since his uncle slept like a real pig, he wouldn't notice Alois slipping out of the house early in the morning. The previous afternoon was really too much for Alois; he couldn't bare another second being in the same house as that old bastard.

Suddenly, a deep blue eye was level to his ice blue ones, staring deep into it. Alois nearly tumbled backwards as Ciel positioned his face only an inch away from his friend's.

"You're early," Ciel said as he placed his bag down behind Alois's seat.

"So are you," Alois chuckled, and he turned around as he always did, facing Ciel.

Ciel looked at Alois suspiciously, and flicked his forehead hard.

"Oi! What was that for you ass!"

"For being here suspiciously early, and not coming to school with me as usual." Ciel replied. He sat down and gazed into Alois's eyes, which were looking up, down, left, right; everywhere but into Ciel's own. Alois laughed it off, and scratched the back of his head – a sign which Ciel always took to mean he was hiding something.

"Plus the fact that your shirt's tucked in," Ciel said lazily. Alois made it a rule to never tuck his shirt in because it went against his fashion sense, which Ciel always thought sucked.

Alois looked around, and blushed slightly in embarrassment as he quickly tucked out his shirt. Ciel sighed and reached out, holding Alois's chin and forcing him to look at Ciel. Alois was looking rather flustered – _a definite sign of hiding something_, Ciel thought.

"What happened?" Alois looked away.

"Your uncle did something again, didn't he?"

Alois smacked Ciel's hands away and rolled his eyes, retorting, "Oh c'mon prince, not like you don't know my schedule right? Wake up, school, go home, get fucked, it's nothing new!"

Ciel suddenly touched Alois's chest, and Alois immediately flinched and recoiled.

"I knew it, he tried to cut you or something right?" Ciel stared at Alois, serious and upset.

"Who said that! Stop fucking worrying about me little prince! Be of a little help here and help me do my math instead," Alois frowned as he shuffled through the papers in his bag, finding a non-existent math paper.

But Ciel was more than convinced that Alois's uncle did do something more the previous day, judging by Alois's constant trembling and constant touching of his chest.

"He's really abusing you, you know. If you don't report it, I will."

"Under what evidence? You're dealing with the Trancy household dammit, not that simple I'm sure you know," Alois said, his voice tinged with hatred. He laid his head on his folded arms and rested on Ciel's table, closing his eyes.

Ciel sighed once more, and ruffled Alois's hair. Although Alois had a bad reputation of being a sex monster, he was more vulnerable and delicate than a baby. At least that was what Ciel thought. _At least he has me_, Ciel comfortably thought, _doesn't matter what the rest think._

Alois relaxed under Ciel's hand. He felt that for once, he could sleep in peace. Not in that horrid house of his, not anywhere but near Ciel. Although Ciel always seemed cold and, well, just not friendly, Ciel would always make Alois feel safe; Ciel was the most un-honest person he had ever met (pride seemed to be his only good characteristic, if it even was) , but he was also the most worrisome bug ever, and Alois giggled slightly at that thought.

"What are you laughing at, stupid," Ciel whacked his head hard.

_I take my thoughts back_, Alois thought as he winced in pain and waved one of his hands free to try and hit his friend's head back.

* * *

RAWR, some of you go, WHERE IS SEBASTIAN. Sorry to disappoint, but Sebastian would have to wait I guess! But it occurred to me that some of y'all might be wondering about Alois's background and all, and we can't forget about our protagonist's best friend can we?

Well I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter, really sorry if it was short because, as I've said, I was dying to update. So I updated. Period. Haha.

Please review, and await my next chapter! (which is not very soon)


	6. Second Encounter

HAHAHA I'M BACK. Hello lovely people! I am so sorry for not uploading for a long while, but as I have mentioned, I had exams and all. I just finished my preliminary exams, and I would not be free from October onward. Sad T.T

But when I wasn't studying I was typing away, although I thought a lot about this story, because I have to constantly make references to previous chapters and the background information I have specifically created so that the characters stay true to their, erm, character. Haha.

Well, I really hope this story's up to expectations, because I haven't written in a while, so enjoy!

* * *

It was another boring day at school – Ciel got full marks for his Biology test, which seemed to upset Mr Spears, he ate his lunch which Joker always prepared for him early in the morning, Alois was disturbing him as usual… too normal, too boring.

Ciel's thoughts always seemed to wander back to his raven-haired senior, and seeing how his mind was too empty and hazy today – considering how boring the day was – he decided to just let his thoughts run free as he sat at his seat, completely not listening to class having read the entire textbook before school started.

Sebastian first appeared to him as a sex-craving beast who just wanted a taste of Ciel's ass, but after noticing his reaction when he saw Ciel's brand on his lower back, Ciel began to wonder if he actually knew what the brand meant. _Slavery and disgust_, Ciel thought, feeling repulsed at himself and a cold shiver ran down his spine.

To be honest, Ciel was not at all calm or reserved back at the infirmary the previous day. In fact, when he was zipping up his pants and coolly telling Sebastian off, his heart was thumping so loudly against his chest he was surprised Sebastian did not ask him about it. Not like it was his first time, neither was it his first time with a guy, but it was definitely a first that he actually enjoyed all the teasing and he _was_ anticipating it…

_No, what the fuck am I thinking_, Ciel shook his head to throw the thought out.

_Okay perhaps it was slightly enjoyable_, Ciel persuaded himself. But he wouldn't deny the senior's kisses were hot.

_And what was with the persistent asking yesterday? Perhaps he really was a victim, or maybe still is, _Ciel thought, his head swarming with questions. He just had to clarify with the older male, or else it would bug him all day long, as it did the previous night. And he thought he would finally sleep peacefully without any of those horrible nightmares he usually had as he finally caught a glimpse of Joker before going to bed, but instead he dreamt of Sebastian, licking his earlobes tenderly and playfully, and woke up with his pants sticky and wet. _Ugh_, _what is going on with me_, Ciel shook slightly in disgust.

But indeed, he had to ask the older male why he was so persistent on the mark. The moment the class greeted the teacher Ciel headed off to find Sebastian. After a while of walking in no particular direction, he felt a tug at the hem of his shirt, and turned to see Alois gleefully following him around.

"You don't think I'll let you off for abandoning me right?" Alois smiled innocently, although his eyes were full of daggers and evil intents.

Ciel rolled his eyes. If he had his earphones with him right now he could plug out the annoying shrilly voice Alois was scolding him in…

Ciel stopped his aimless walking and began thinking; he had completely forgotten he did not have his earphones with him. Perhaps he could use it as an excuse to see Sebastian and as _conveniently_ as possible question him.

Alois looked at Ciel, puzzled at his best friend's dazed look, and looped his arms through Ciel's, dragging him off to Claude's classroom, breaking Ciel's train of thoughts.

"Do you even know where I'm going, or what I'm going to do?"

"I'm just dragging you to my darling Claude's class. I'm guessing you want to see the other senior too right?" Alois asked coyly, surprising Ciel, who never thought Alois could be this sharp.

Alois mimicked Ciel's rolling of his eyes, and said, "You've been discluding me in many of your things recently, and I'm guessing there's been things occupying your tiny brain, and it's either something new that disrupts your daily boring life or it's that you didn't manage to get full marks for your test."

Ciel slapped Alois's head with his free hand and let Alois drag him around. Well, he could be smart and useful once in a while.

They walked to the senior section, where they could see more guys wearing long pants, and a few girls gazing at them, their faces a scarlet red. _Apparently people know me here too_, Ciel thought, although he was pretty sure it might have also been because Alois was looking at them with a cheeky and seductive smile, even though he was younger than anyone in this section.

"By the way, how do you know which is their class?"

"Claude told me, in case I was bored," Alois grinned as he clung onto Ciel, skipping forward. Perhaps one of the reasons why he didn't mind Alois clinging on to him and being so intimate was because he knew Alois was incapable of pouncing on him, but still he was so girly Ciel would roll his eyes thinking about it.

Alois slammed the doors open and said in a shrilly voice and with his free hand up in the air, "CLAUDE FAUSTUS."

Everyone in the classroom turned to the juniors, either surprised or annoyed. Ciel covered his face with his hands and muttered under his voice, "It's the exam period you fucking idiot…" Alois giggled knowingly, and with a gesture and a 'sorry' to the class, he looked around the room finding his beloved, who seemed to be nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, Ciel felt a warm hug from behind and the feel of lips on his ears, which whispered, "Come to see me, darling?" Ciel whipped his head around to see Sebastian smiling cunningly at him. Ciel tugged the senior's arms off him forcefully and purposely rolled his eyes at him, watching him as he crossed the room to his seat. Alois grabbed Sebastian's arm and asked, "Where's Claude?" Sebastian replied the washroom, and Alois sprinted to the nearest toilet, looking ready to unzip his pants, and leaving Ciel alone.

Ciel ruffled his hair and slowly edged towards the older male, unsure how to start of the conversation. _Hey, tell me why you keep asking me questions; Hey, do you have the same problems as I do; What's going on! Is your personality this weird? _He realised he must have looked weird just standing in front of Sebastian and looking deep in thought, and Sebastian looked at him, slightly puzzled.

"Let me guess, you're here to profess your love for me," Sebastian grinned.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Earphones," he said nonchalantly, hoping to lead the conversation into his desired topic.

"Earphones?"

"Yeah, the one you took from me?"

"Oh..."

Ciel looked at Sebastian intently, slightly perturbed by Sebastian's sudden silence and the sly smile that came afterwards.

"And if I say I won't give it to you?"

"What?"

"What would you do if I won't give it to you?"

Ciel froze for a moment; this was definitely not how he thought the conversation would turn out. He didn't know how to answer, and suddenly felt that it was a waste of his time coming to his class, and turned to walk out, angry that he seemed to be being made fun of.

"Alright, alright, I'll give them to you!" Sebastian raised his hands in defeat. The younger male turned his head, unsure what to do now.

"I'll give them to you, if you meet me after school in the music room, okay?"

He had to go to the forsaken part of the school to get his earphones? Ciel squinted at Sebastian suspiciously, but he knew he had difficulty dealing with people like the raven-haired individual or perhaps hot people in general, and continued to walk out as nonchalantly as possible, weighing in his mind the consequences if he went.

* * *

Alois slammed the washroom door wide open enthusiastically and yelled out in a pretentiously sweet voice, "Oh Claude!" He spotted the older male washing his hands and turning to see the younger male, looking not at all surprised.

Alois jumped in glee at the sight of the handsome bespectacled man and skipped towards him, acting like a total girl, and jumping onto him, his arms around the senior's neck. He nuzzled his head on Claude's neck and clung on like a monkey on a tree. A handsome tree. Another student who was washing his hands as well looked at them with his face full of disgust and quickly exited the washroom.

Claude's face was, as usual, quite straight. Straight as in, not in surprise, happiness, annoyance, anger, embarrassment, but just, straight. It was like nonchalance with a pinch of interest. He pushed up his spectacles and coughed slightly, before walking effortlessly with Alois's entire being wrapped around his upper body into a cubicle and shutting it, as he guessed what the younger male wanted and rather not make a scene.

Alois excitedly looked up at the nonchalant face, and licked his lips. He brought his head closer to Claude's ear and whispered ferociously, "Let's do it!"

Claude easily peeled Alois's arms and legs off him and settled him like a baby on the top of the toilet bowl cover. "Are you always in heat?"

"Aren't you as well?" Alois retorted, a grin spreading across his face. "Isn't that why you _accepted_ me?" Alois eagerly started fumbling at Claude's belt buckle, looking like a little kid finding his hidden candy.

Claude chuckled and pushed his hair back with his hand, and sighed, "Well, I _was_ bored and thought I could use some entertainment."

"Good sex is good sex, doesn't matter the motives or intentions," Alois said in a sing-song voice, and gave a soft exclamation of 'ah!" when he finally removed the buckle and the belt. But Claude suddenly took Alois by the shoulder and ferociously slammed him onto the side wall, and Alois winced, although it wasn't exactly painful because he had worse. As he was about to question Claude, Claude forcefully pressed a kiss onto Alois's lips, as if devouring him, driving his tongue in and expertly moving his mouth. Alois groaned with pleasure and instinctively placed his arms around the older male, who was biting on Alois's bottom lip.

Claude trailed his tongue from the junior's lips, over his cheeks, and then to his ear, nibbling it and circling his tongue over and over, and he whispered ever so softly, "I'm the one in charge here." Alois shivered and was completely aroused by his seductive words, and his defenses – if he had any – fell, giving up to the older male.

Claude gave a smile of satisfaction when he heard the younger moan slightly, and he continued to kiss Alois on the lips, their lips audibly smacking as Claude proceeded to roll his tongue in and out of the junior's mouth, playing with his tongue – sometimes gentle, and then suddenly rough. Alois could only think of… well he wasn't even thinking in fact; his mind was going haywire at the pure ecstasy he was receiving, and he could feel his pants tightening. He couldn't wait any longer and pulled away from Claude reluctantly. He grabbed Claude's hand and placed it on his growing erection, and pleaded with his eyes.

But Claude looked unmoved, and grabbed both of Alois's hands, pinning them onto the wall and suddenly biting Alois's neck. Alois whimpered, upset that his erection was growing bigger and more unbearable, and that Claude was torturing him so slowly and so sensually, he didn't know what he was feeling anymore. In the infirmary Alois was the one who initiated the sex – or perhaps it was Claude who had let him do it – and so Alois was surprised at the change.

Claude licked the bitten area and looked up from Alois's neck, and was turned on by Alois's moans and the look of complete surrender on his face, a complete seduction. He slowly released one of Alois's hands and slowly trailed his finger across the younger male's erection, and Alois let out a small whimper, his voice full of pleads to just fuck him already.

Claude chuckled, and as if they had all the time in the world, started to unbutton Alois's shirt with his other hand, and started to trail tiny circles around Alois's pink and pretty nipples. Alois bit his lip; he wanted Claude to just stop torturing him so slowly and to do him, but the torture was so satisfying he couldn't stop Claude. Claude tugged at one nipple with his mouth, sucking and dragging his tongue over it, while the other hand slowly and cautiously unbuckled Alois's belt so that Alois would not notice. Sure enough, Alois was writhing with pleasure as Claude expertly sucked on his nipple and used his other hand to slide it down his chest, massaging first at the other nipple, and then to his sides.

And then, Claude suddenly drove his hand into Alois's unbuckled pants and grabbed Alois's dick, running it up and down so fast Alois exclaimed in surprise. Alois huffed and wrapped his arms around Claude's neck, and cried out, "Not so fast!" but obviously Claude ignored it. Claude was in charge, and he was not going to bend to anyone's pleas or cries, even if the person was extremely cute.

Claude went fast, and then slow, deliberately trailing his fingers round and round, and then he would suddenly bring his face close to Alois's and kiss him. Alois was dragged along to Claude's pace. Never has he been led like this before; usually Alois would be the one leading even though he was the bottom, as he would seduce his partner to give him what he wanted. But this man was intentionally not doing so, and Alois wasn't sure whether he hated not being in control for once, or liked the fact that he didn't have to, and moaned as Claude pressed his lips against his.

Just as he was about to come, Claude removed his hand from Alois's shaft. Alois was about to complain, when Claude pushed Alois's head down such that he was on his knees, and facing an enormously erect dick right in front of him.

"_Now_ you can suck it," Claude smirked.

Alois obediently placed his mouth over the warm dick, and started to move his head back and forth, as he had always done, although this time he did it willingly. He used his fingers to play with the senior's scrotum, and looked up to see Claude perspiring, his fingers digging into Alois's hair. Alois used his own hand to rub his shaft up and down, groaning as the excitement rose in him.

Claude gazed at Alois under his half lidded eyes, and could tell that the boy was about to come, and so swiftly grabbed the junior by his collar and again slamming him onto the cubicle door, his back facing Claude. Claude smirked at Alois's confused and frustrated look. He licked his fingers and probed at Alois's hole, before putting in a finger and massaging the insides.

"How loose, this slutty hole of yours," Claude chuckled as he inserted two more fingers.

"Ahh… Stop teasing it and put it in!" Alois turned his head to look back, and that one expression of flushed cheeks and wet lips immediately turned Claude on, and Claude shoved his hot dick inside, earning a highly lustful 'Ah~' from Alois, and he began to move vigorously, causing much pain and pleasure to Alois, who could only mumble incoherently as he drowned in eternal bliss. _Good sex really does blow your mind away, especially when you just had the most horrible sex the previous night_, Alois thought.

"Your hole is clenching real tight around my dick," Claude chuckled, and although trying to maintain his cool demeanor, his profuse sweating and short breaths gave him away that he was enjoying himself as well, and continued to move ferociously until he came.

Alois gave a small shrill of delight as he was being filled up, and he himself came at the same time. He giggled as he slid down the wall, completely satisfied.

"I'm gonna make you my favourite. I might even reduce the number of people I fuck with everyday just to fuck with you," Alois said slyly as he slowly turned around to face Claude, with his aching ass on the cool floor.

"I rather you go about your usual routine, I have no intention of having attachments of any kind with you or anyone," Claude said coolly as he zipped his pants and brushed it casually to rid of any prominent stains.

"C'mon, I'm not that kind of person too! But you gotta admit it was good sex right?" Alois chirped, and Claude smirked, which Alois thought was his way of giving approval.

"I have never encountered a kid with such a high sex drive," Claude said as he sat down on the toilet seat cover and crossed his legs and arms, now analyzing Alois from head to toe, or from head to knee, as Alois tucked his legs carelessly behind him.

"What can I say, I'm gifted," Alois replied coyly and fluttered his eyelids, although Claude could tell this younger male was just being a pretentious brat, and he snorted in response. Alois eyed the handsome male, and cautiously approached him on hands and knees, and sat with his back on one of the walls. He asked with curiosity dripping all over his voice, "You don't seem like the type of person who would indulge in such pleasures. Look at you, glasses and all. Such a deceiving look!"

"And you still approached me despite my deceiving looks?"

"Because you look hot? Duh?"

"Hm, so you say. I guess I have a high sex drive as well," Claude pondered upon his own words.

"So can we have sex next time?"

"This is your second time already, and you still bother asking when you jumped on me today." Claude pushed up his spectacles and stood up, sauntering to the cubicle door and unlocking it. As he opened the door, he turned back slightly and sighed, "Please be more discreet the next time." And he was gone.

Alois, on the other hand, not only completely filled with happiness with what he proclaimed to be the greatest sex he ever had, was squirming silently at the cool aura Claude was emitting, acting like a complete girl. He proceeded to hurriedly put on his clothes and to rush down to class to, hopefully, find Ciel and tell him all about it, although he doubt Ciel would be interested in it, seeing how he would always either stare into space and blank out when Alois was speaking or doze off.

* * *

Ciel stared hard at the doorknob, as if it would turn into scones or chocolate if he stared hard enough. What was he so afraid of? He was not afraid; it was just meeting a senior, in an abandoned part of the school, to extract some information out of the perverted older male, get his earphones back, and not getting ravaged. Nothing to be afraid of at all.

And anyway, he should be able to stand up for himself. He was not some weakling who would succumb so easily. He was Ciel Phantomhive, the son of the once most influential family in England, the one who succeeded in running away after being held captive for a year, and he was definitely not going to freak out over such a small matter.

"If you stare too long your pretty eyes are going to pop out," a deep silky voice caressed Ciel's left ear. Ciel slowly turned around, and as usual glared at the raven haired senior.

"Do you have to do that all the time?" Ciel muttered under his breath, absolutely not surprised by the, what he thought was, a surprise attack.

The older male chuckled – was it a common trait amongst handsome men to chuckle? – and reached out to turn the doorknob. "Shall we?"

Ciel rolled his eyes and walked in as Sebastian opened the door, with the older male following behind. The room was dusty and looked extremely moldy. Ciel made a face of disgust; he had this certain distaste for anything dirty, humans or any tangible objects alike. Well, except for Alois because Alois was just a stupid male bimbo.

The room had a dusty mini grand piano in the middle of the room, and a few other instruments lying either on the floor or against the walls. Ciel began to wonder how the music room became so forsaken, when he was brought back to the world by Sebastian's coughing.

"Oh, right, yes, my earphones, give them to me."

"I'm actually surprised you actually turned up. I thought you would be stubborn enough to not come," Sebastian commented, completely ignoring Ciel's demand as he leant on the door.

Ciel angered slightly, and he stretched his arm, his palms open. "Earphones. Give it to me."

But Sebastian grabbed his wrist and pulled him into an embrace, his arms around Ciel's waist and his face an inch away from the younger male's.

"Wha-"

Sebastian pressed his lips onto Ciel's and skillfully maneuvered his tongue into the junior's mouth. He smirked, and in between breaths he teased, "You don't really think I invited you here to just pass you your earphones do you?" Sebastian slowly removed Ciel's sweater and shirt, pleased that Ciel seemed to be enjoying it since he was showing no resistance.

But this was the moment Ciel was waiting for, and the moment his shirt came off, he used both of his hands to shove himself away until they were at least 2 metres apart. Sebastian looked at him puzzled, and Ciel turned around, pointing to the mark on his lower back.

"Do you know what this is?"

Sebastian stood there, completely dumbfounded at the question. He had not expected the junior to ask such a question, and he casually ruffled his hair and laughed, "What are you talking about!"

"You seemed to recognize it the previous time when you tried to fuck me," Ciel said coolly, turning back to face him. If Sebastian recognized it, perhaps he was being victimized as well. But if he weren't, how did he come to know of it?

"I think you're mistaken here, cutie. I asked you where you got that mark because it looked like a really cool tattoo. I actually thought of getting one similar to that."

_Well, it didn't seem like that to me_, Ciel thought, _you sounded surprised when you found it. _Ciel turned his face away, and then came to a decision. He stomped up towards the older male and demanded fiercely, "Take off your shirt."

Sebastian chuckled, "Ooh, feisty aren't you?" But Ciel had proceeded to unbutton Sebastian's uniform and ripped it from his body, checking from his neck to his back, but finding no traces of the mark that he had. Ciel didn't know whether to be relieved that Sebastian wasn't a victim, or suspicious that he might know what the mark was about.

"I'm leaving." Ciel picked up his shirt and sweater, and buttoned up his shirt as he walked out.

"And you think I would just let you?" Sebastian grabbed hold of Ciel's arm, his grip strong and hard to tear away, and he pushed Ciel to the ground, Ciel's chin hitting the floor. Ciel yelped in pain as Sebastian sat on top of him, and he felt his pants being pulled down, and Sebastian began to put in a finger into his hole.

_No, no, no, no…_

"You're not as tight as I thought it would be, not a virgin anymore eh?" he heard Sebastian chortle, and no matter how much Ciel struggled, his efforts were futile as Sebastian pinned his hands behind his back. No matter how determined he was to not let anyone lay a hand on him, no matter how many times he had promised himself never to fall prey to anyone again, it never seemed to work out.

Sebastian began to thrust his erect dick into the younger male's hole. Ciel clenched his teeth, unsure whether he was in pain or pleasure. _Pleasure? Never_, Ciel thought angrily, but unconsciously let out a moan as the senior hit the sweet spot over and over again. Sebastian leant in so that his chest was almost touching Ciel's back and his hand tilting Ciel's chin back.

"Don't look like you're in so much pain, little cutie. You're turning me on," Sebastian said in his deep sex-filled voice, and slowly dragged his tongue from the younger male's ear to his cheek, and then to his lips, slowly biting and sucking his lower lip. "I'm pretty sure it feels good."

Ciel shivered as he was slowly drawn in, and was about to close his eye and give up. And then he felt the string holding his medical eye patch together fall to the side of his face.

"Such an ugly eye patch to cover part of your pretty face, I wonder what happened," the senior whispered against Ciel's lips, cautiously removing the cloth that covered his right eye. Ciel was suddenly brought back to his senses, and bit hard on Sebastian's lips until he tasted blood. Sebastian drew back in shock, and in that one moment of hesitation Ciel hurriedly yanked his hands out of the senior's grip and nimbly crawled out of Sebastian's hovering figure.

"And you're seriously going to leave me half done?" Sebastian chuckled with a pretentious disbelief, his crimson eyes gleaming.

"What the fuck do you want!" Ciel shouted across the room, quickly tying the strings together. _That was a close call_, he thought. No one had ever attempted to remove the patch, not Joker, not Alois, no one. And it was Ciel who had shown it to them after he had learnt he could trust them. _And this fool thought he could drown me in what he calls goodness? Ridiculous._

"Easy there, baby! Oh well, I guess I have to take care of it myself," Sebastian looked sadly at his dick and reached out to jerk himself off.

"Fuck you, you know how disgusting I find you? And _baby_? Are you fucking serious?" Ciel fumbled with his pants and quickly stood up. He _may_ have found it exciting in the beginning, and he _perhaps_ thought it might have been okay for one second, but he was not going to be led around any longer. Besides, for the senior to be so eager to take off his eye patch… it seems really weird.

Sebastian chuckled, and began zipping up his pants. "Well, at least I know I'm not some wild animal who can't control his erections." He got up from the floor and sauntered towards Ciel, who was standing in the middle of the room, his arms and forehead crossed, obviously in deep thought. Sebastian contemplated taking him down again, but decided against it, seeing how it would definitely not fit the mood. He sighed, and settled himself onto the piano seat, looking up to the annoyed junior.

"So, would you mind telling me how you got-"

"Absolutely," Ciel interrupted. Ciel wanted to be the one who did the questioning, but since he obtained an answer which could not satisfy him but could not do anything about it, there was no point staying. "You never intended to give me back my earphones did you?"

Sebastian stared into space, as if he did not hear him, but turned to face Ciel was a smirk, "And you still came?"

"Because I had questions," Ciel snorted.

"Well, since I answered yours, answer mine then."

"I have no obligations to do so."

"Ooh, so insistent on not telling me huh. Something to hide?" Sebastian grinned.

Ciel's face flushed a deep red. True, it would be less obvious if he came up with a lie. People do tend to give up asking only by getting a reply anyway. How stubborn.

"Car accident. The window broke and scarred my eye, happy?" Ciel glared down at Sebastian, and without waiting for him to reply, strode to the door and forcefully opened it, and then slamming it shut.

Sebastian's smirks and smiles suddenly turned into a frown. A very irritated frown. "Not happy at all." He was so close. Perhaps he was too fast. After all, this task had gone on for far too long. He would usually get them done by a week. But this had gone on for at least a month. It would be much easier to just accept that Ciel was the one he had been looking for, but without the required evidence it would be meaningless. He ruffled his hair, completely drained. One day, he would tear away from this organization.

* * *

Ciel went straight home with Alois as usual clinging on to him. It was impressive and scary how Alois found him as he was walking out of the abandoned building with his bag all ready, and when Ciel asked him how Alois knew he was there, Alois shrugged and said, "I smelled sex in the air, and you always give out funny vibes." And Ciel spent the rest of the journey home trying to convince Alois that he definitely did not have sex, and that he did not give out funny vibes. Who in the world detects 'vibes' anyway? _Wait, women do, according to books_, Ciel came to a realization and rolled his eyes.

Even before stepping in, the smell of potato gravy and delicious chicken wafted into his nostrils, and he knew Joker was home. At least there was something to look forward to. His entire day was destroyed by that disgusting senior of his; to think that he actually let Sebastian put his dick inside; what was his thinking? Past memories started to surface in his mind, and Ciel shook his head to get rid of them. Never would he ever go near that bastard. Although Ciel didn't get satisfactory answers as to how he knew the mark on his body, he didn't care anymore. Nor did he give a damn about his earphones. It was an excuse anyway. If he ever got violated again Ciel would kill himself first before subjecting himself to such torture.

Ciel threw those thoughts to the back of his head and skipped into the kitchen, and as he expected, Joker was there, chopping up some carrots and other vegetables.

"I hate vegetables." Ciel stood next to Joker, screwing his face up to convince his guardian not to put it in the soup.

"Welcome back," Joker chuckled, and stuff a raw piece of carrot into Ciel's mouth.

"I hate vegetables," Ciel sulked, and obediently chewed it.

"Ba-ka, go set the table, wash up, and then we'll have dinner."

"Why is it that when you actually are home early you cook stuff I hate?"

"Do you hate chicken?"

"No! Those greenish leafy… oh never mind," Ciel sighed and took the cutleries and table cloth to the living room, setting them on the coffee table. Joker thought it would be a waste of space to have a dining room since there was only 2 people living in this house, and since the coffee table was relatively big, they would usually have their meals there.

Ciel went up to his bathroom and peeled his clothes off, stepping onto the cold floor and turning on the shower faucet. He scrubbed as hard as he could, determined to get rid of any signs of dirt, except there was nothing. Dirt, as in Sebastian's touches. He may have felt good the last time, but this time it went too far. He automatically touched his scarred eye, and had the temptation to just rip it out, although that sounded too far-fetched. But the scar was a constant reminder, and no matter how he tried to hide it, it would always be there.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Ciel? Are you okay?" Ciel heard Joker call out to him. He must have been in the water for too long. He stopped scrubbing and realised his entire body was red, and his wrists were bleeding slightly as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I'll be down soon!" Ciel called out, and turned off the faucet. He should stop thinking about it. How many years had it been?

Ciel dried himself and pulled on some fresh clothes. As he collected his uniform which was lying on the floor, a piece of black cloth slipped out of his pants' pocket. Ciel picked it up and looked at it curiously. It definitely wasn't his. A white flower was sewn on it, with red at the edges of the petal. _Pretty_, Ciel thought. _Perhaps it's Sebastian's. May have slipped in when he was, erm, yeah. _Ciel ruffled his hair and proceeded out. _Whatever, it's not mine, and I have no intention of seeing him again, so I'll throw it away. _

Ciel threw his uniform into the washing machine and the cloth into the waste basket underneath the sink in the kitchen, and helped Joker bring the dishes into the living room.

"What's that?" Joker referred to the cloth that he just threw.

"Rubbish," Ciel called out from the living room. "From a rubbish person," he muttered, slightly pissed off.

Joker noticed the black and white on the cloth and looked down to see what it was. His eyes grew wide as he took in the design on the cloth. Where in the world did Ciel…

Joker maintained his composure and settled down in the living room together with Ciel, who was reading a book while eating his chicken.

"That looks like a pretty cloth, where d'you get that?"

"Doesn't belong to me, some senior's," Ciel said between mouthfuls, his face looking like a chipmunk.

"Senior?"

"Think so, I was with him for the last half of the day."

"What's his name?"

Ciel turned to face Joker. People have been asking too many questions these days. But Joker must have some sort of valid reason, since it was Joker. "Why? It's just some random senior I met," Ciel said, wondering since when was Joker so inquisitive.

Joker chuckled, "Oh it's nothing, I just want to know more of your friends. I mean, Alois – was that his name? – can't be the only friend right? I would be seriously worried."

Ciel laughed; parents _would_ be worried if Alois _was_ anyone's friend. "It's just some guy called Sebastian Michaelis. Funny name huh?"

Joker froze for a moment. Sebastian? _That_ Sebastian? In Ciel's school? Joker hissed softly in annoyance, and smiled at Ciel, "A funny name, indeed." It was time Joker be prepared. He had to first confirm it was the same person, but hearing his name indeed sent chills down his spine. For Ciel to be involved with him was quite a serious matter, so he had to find out what was his business. But no way would he let Ciel fall prey to him, or that fucked up organization. He had to call Anne as well. _To think that I could actually peacefully lead my life_, Joker sighed, and continued to munch on his carrots.

* * *

JOKERRR. For some reason I am madly obsessed with him. So I shall glorify him in this story and make him look extremely hot. Okay I'm joking, the story wouldn't be interesting if I did that ):

I hope the story was good ^^ I apologise if it did not meet to expectations, but please review and tell me your opinions. Thank you so much for reading! The next story won't be out so soon thanks to me hectic life, but I'll try to write whenever I can!

Thanks again lovely people!


	7. Investigation

BWAAAAAAHHH I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD. Hahaha I am so so sorry I took so long to publish this. BUT I HAVE JUSTIFIABLE REASONS DON'T HATE ME.

Haha, First of all, I had mentioned I was studying for a major exam, so I had completely nil time to do this at all. But now_ that's_ done (hopefully I did well) I continued on with the story!

Oh and second, although I said I would publish near the 16th Nov, I wasn't able to do so because of preparations for prom. Ahhh that was a wonderful night teehee.

But I'm finally done with those, so here's the next chapter of School Days! I took a really really long time thinking over this, because I didn't want it to sound cliche, and I was kinda losing touch to my writing skills, so I had to edit and edit. Also, I realised the story was getting more complicated than I expected, so I had to slowly review my past chapters and create a document for each character so that I could keep tract. Honestly I don't think this is my best penmanship, but please do review and tell me how was it.

Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Sebastian yawned as he strolled back home from school, casually tossing his school briefcase over his shoulder. No matter how urgent his assignment was, he would never rush back home – that would just decrease efficiency.

As he crossed the road to the building opposite, he began to ponder upon the day's happenings. He was extremely sure Ciel was the right person, but it was always his policy to not jump to conclusions without all the evidence needed; he wouldn't want to hand someone over who was innocent and regret it. Besides, it was never his intention to join the organization; if he could he would run away. But due to his circumstances…

He turned to his right and decided to enter the convenience store to buy some snacks. As he browsed through, he began formulating his new plan. Ciel was an extremely hard person to convince, be it sex or whatever. Unexpectedly the younger boys in the school were pretty weak and easy to manipulate, and easily he could find out if they had the mark or the scar on the eye. There were only a few people in the school who would have patches over their eyes, which narrows the scope down – but of course, there was the risk of being found out by sneaky people that he only favoured people with eye patches and it would lead to serious trouble, and also the fact that Sebastian loved sex (who wouldn't?) - and thus his slow progress.

But now he was finally getting on to something, and he had to figure out how to convince Ciel to spill everything. So what if he had an eye patch? Like Ciel had said, it could have been an accident. _Stupid old fool, expecting me to complete the assignment with only a few clues to work on_, Sebastian thought in irritation as he paid for his bottled cold tea.

His cell phone suddenly rang and Sebastian flipped it open to check the caller. He groaned and accepted the call.

"What?"

"_What do you mean what?! Have you finished the task?"_

"If I had I wouldn't be here in a school's uniform."

"_Sigh, what is taking you so long? Mr Kelvin is quite impatient. His calls are so frequent I spend half the day talking to him."_

"Heh, for the president of some world organization he sure is taking this seriously."

"_Shh! What if people hear you? Listen, the deadline is next month, so I expect the assignment done by then, understood?"_

"Yeah, yeah… Has anyone told you, you always sound like a nagging old hag?"

"_Beep…beep…"_

_Touchy, _Sebastian thought, and flipped his phone close. Since this was such a big task – considering the money involved – perhaps he should change his tactics and take it slow with Ciel. He unscrewed the cap of the bottle and gulped down his entire beverage. _Yeap, I should do that._

* * *

"Mr Phantomhive… MR PHONTOMHIVE."

Ciel was jolted awake by the booming voice of his teacher. Mr Spears stared at him with complete disregard as he watched Ciel stretch, as if he had just taken his nap at his own house.

"I see you are well rested now, Mr Phantomhive. If so, please answer my question: How is the egg in the woman's body fertilized?"

Ciel rubbed his eyes and looked at Mr Spears in confusion. In what other way could it be fertilized? "Sex of course."

The boys burst out laughing at Ciel's bluntness and the girls blushed and giggled. Alois turned around and looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. The corner of Mr Spears's mouth twitched in annoyance. Ciel, in his hazy state of mind, could not understand what was wrong with his answer, and continued on, "It's wrong? Not sex? Carnal embrace? Copulation? In what other way can an egg be fertilized?"

Mr Spears's face grew red as he said in between his teeth, "I was looking for a more intelligent answer Mr Phantomhive, which I think you know. Detention, again. Class dismissed."

Ciel glared at Mr Spears's back in irritation. Was he wrong? He cringed his forehead and thought long and hard for another way for the egg to be fertilized. Alois burst out laughing at Ciel's expression, and between tears he chuckled, "Are you that tired?"

"What?"

"C'mon, you only behave like that when you're tired, and when you're tired, it means you've been thinking a lot. What's up?"

"What's up?" Ciel repeated Alois's question and drifted off as he faced the open window and enjoyed the cool breeze. "The sky, perhaps?"

Alois raised his eyebrow in confusion, and flicked Ciel's forehead with his middle finger and thumb before ascertaining that Ciel was indeed in dream world - which was quite rare because he knew Ciel would never allow himself to show any sort of emotions on his face and was always thinking – when Ciel showed no reaction.

Alois stared long and hard at his best friend. It seemed as though something was troubling him, so much so that he would allow himself to drift off and appear vulnerable. _Yes, vulnerable is the word to describe him now_, Alois nodded to himself.

Alois tried to think back to the previous days' events. Few days ago, Sebastian was hovering around him like usual, and then suddenly he stopped approaching Ciel. It even seemed as if he suddenly disappeared from school. _Claude was in the canteen during lunch today though_, Alois thought. Perhaps Sebastian's sudden disappearance was troubling his friend? Although he highly doubt it, since Ciel was not such a dense person to be affected by a person he had barely known for days. Or was he?

Alois placed his hands on Ciel's cheeks and forcefully turned Ciel's head to face him instead of the mesmerizing tree outside of the window. Ciel looked at Alois in surprise, and slapped his friend's hands away, and as if a switch had been flicked his face changed back to his usual nonchalant face.

"SEBASTIAN," Alois shouted in his friend's face, earning him a flushed face from ear to cheek to wherever possible. _Aha_, Alois thought as he confirmed his suspicions, _my dear friend has been captivated by him._

"Falling in love now, eh?" Alois teased. Ciel clicked his tongue in annoyance and shook his head lazily, sighing, "There's something weird about him."

"Your new boyfriend?"

"Wha-! He's not my boyfriend you asshole!" Ciel's face went red once more, and Alois thought_, if he goes red one more time his blood vessels might actually burst._

Ciel coughed and continued, "There's just something funny, like how he keeps asking stuff about me."

"Isn't that what people do when they want to get to know a person better? C'mon Ciel, you can't be that stupid."

"No! Shut up man! He asks in an extremely suspicious way, like how he asks about my past and all, _and_ he always speaks in a hurried manner."

"I think you're overthinking. Sometimes you gotta lay off the books man, your grades aren't gonna run away."

"URGH, you're not helping Alois!" Ciel threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, and supported his head with both his hands, blowing a raspberry.

Alois played with his fringe, twisting it round and round while he asked Ciel, "Anyway, why does it bother you so much? I mean, from your dreamy pretty face you were giving he must have given you a good time I guess?"

Ciel rolled his eyes, completely not surprised that all that filled Alois's head was sex. "I was _thinking_, Alois, _thinking_. Has it ever occurred to you that my brain has space to think about other stuff?" Ciel clicked his tongue once more and continued, "and it's bothering me because it concerns me. It's annoying enough that he keeps hovering around me-" Alois raised his eyebrow at the word 'annoying', "- it's even more annoying and suspicious that he asks way too much just to get to know me."

"And your point is?" Alois supported his head with one hand, clearly falling asleep with all the lengthy talk as he yawned widely.

"My point is-" Ciel knocked Alois's forehead with his fist to prevent him from closing his eyes, "-I want to find out what's his motive."

"Oooh, got a young Sherlock here now, don't we?" Alois teased, but only yelped in pain as Ciel pinched his cheeks hard. He retorted, "But seriously, I don't think it's a big deal. Besides, there's nothing much you can do, except stalk him."

And that was when Ciel gave the creepiest smile ever – because he rarely ever smiled, sending shivers down Alois's spine.

* * *

"You better be glad I'm helping you," Alois said, walking side by side with Ciel – or rather, brisk-walking towards Sebastian's apartment.

"Yes, yes, love you very much," Ciel whispered as he waved his hand in dismissal. It _was_ true; thanks to Alois's _extensive_ network (by god-knows-what ways he obtained them) they manage to wriggle information out on Sebastian's route home and his address. They walked till the older male's flat came into view, and waited by a nearby lamppost, hoping that the senior would be at home and decide to come out of his apartment. Seeing how Sebastian had not been in school for days, Ciel assumed that he had been staying at home, recovering from some illness or something.

At last, Ciel spotted the extremely handsome male walking out, decked in a casual white polo tee and black jeans. No matter how much Ciel ranted about him, Sebastian's well-carved face and well-defined features seemed to make Ciel's heart pound faster. Ciel could even almost swear that there were flowers surrounding him, like those you find in manga books to show the pheromones oozing out of those characters.

When Sebastian was finally out of sight, Alois and Ciel ran across the road to the first floor of the 20 storey flat, which had marble tiles and polished floors, too posh to be owned by a student. _His parents must be filthy rich_, Ciel thought, his mouth agape. Most families may have a two storey house, but it's the location and the price of the place that determines the value. Seeing how there was a reception counter plus the sparkly aura created by the tiles and walls, Ciel quickly assumed Sebastian to be rich.

Ciel cautiously approached and entered the lift, while Alois sauntered in like it was his house. Ciel growled the moment the door closed, "Can you be more serious about this?"

"I am! I even helped you get out of detention you know," Alois retorted, pressing the '16' button and leaning against the wall comfortably. "Honestly I didn't think you would resort to such extremes. Since when were you so desperate?" – Ciel elbowed Alois in the stomach in irritation and caused the latter to double over and wheeze – "Cough, cough… Relax dude! What exactly do you want to find out about him anyway?"

_Good question_, Ciel thought. Perhaps more about him? Whatever Sebastian spews out of his mouth never seemed truthful or trusting, and perhaps there was more than what meets the eye. _And_ he had to find out the reason for the senior's recognition of the mark on his lower back. That was suspicious enough to send him on an investigation spur. If Sebastian was not the victim, he could very well be working for the one person Ciel would never want to see in his life ever again.

Alois shook his head in defeat and sighed, "I still can't believe we're doing this. It does seem very childish to me you know?"

"Either you help me and stop complaining or I'll do this myself," Ciel said, ticked off by Alois's comment. Alois raised his hand in apology and stepped out of the lift, which finally stopped at the sixteenth floor. They walked side by side, slowly approaching the door at the end of the hallway.

"Plan?" Alois inquired.

"Sneak in and ransack his place."

"…Seriously? And how are you going to break in?"

Ciel smirked, "Don't you know? _Mr Phantomhive_ here has his ways."

Alois rolled his eyes and said, "If you get jailed for this, I'm not bailing you out." And then he thought about what he said, and stared at Ciel thinking, _won't I be caught too?_ Alois slapped his forehead with his palm, regretting that he agreed to help Ciel. But seeing how Ciel has been so caught up with his 'plan', Alois couldn't abandon his friend.

Ciel extracted the hairpin which he always had with him and inserted into the keyhole, expertly moving it around as if he had done it many times. _It was how I got out of that shithole anyway_, he thought to himself, and with a final _click_, the door opened slightly. Alois's hopes of Ciel being unable to open the door were shattered. Ciel smirked in satisfaction, and kicked the door open. _Showoff_, Alois thought, and turning left and right, he reluctantly followed Ciel into the apartment.

Upon entering the room, Ciel's eyes did an automatic scan of the place, which was still shrouded in darkness. There was little furnishing except a sofa, coffee table and a plasma TV. Books were scattered all over the floor along with papers, and brown files littered the table. It was the messiest place Ciel has ever been to, and he had not a clue where to start looking. But Alois had already flipped through half of the materials lying on the floor, or more of kicking them around and deeming some of them useless or just plain boring. As Ciel wondered how in the world Alois knew they were useless by kicking them till they flew across the room, Alois had already traversed to the coffee table, picking up the brown files lying carelessly.

He flipped through them one by one, his eyes growing wider and wider in confusion. Ciel slowly waddled across, careful not to step on the papers, and stood right next to Alois, resting his chin on Alois's shoulder and reading the contents.

"The fuck? Is this guy a P.I or something?" Alois whispered for no apparent reason.

"Huh? Really? Where did you find that?" Ciel replied, scanning the page for signs of information of the older male. But all he saw was a photo of a sour looking middle aged man who was balding clipped to a piece of paper which read: "NAME: George MacLachen, AGE: 42, OCCUPATION: Janitor…" Right at the bottom of the page stamped with red ink the word, "ACCOMPLISHED."

Ciel snatched the brown file and flipped it to the cover, which was stamped again in red ink a flower, its shape identical to the cloth which had fallen out of his pocket. Right below were the words 'B.F.O'. For some reason, Ciel had expected the flower to be somewhere on the brown file, like a gut instinct, but seeing the initials of a familiar organization, Ciel suddenly grew aware of his situation.

Ciel began fervently flipping through all the files present on the table, and finally found a file with a familiar looking photo: The photo of his mark. There were scarce descriptions of himself, like 'blind in the right eye… probably in high school… last seen in XX country… has a scar on his bottom…" Huh? He had a scar on his bottom? Ciel immediately touched his butt, but decided against finding out right now.

"Dude, that sounds like you. Woah you have something like _that_ on your lower back?" Alois exclaimed, pointing to the photo. He continued, trying to figure out the situation, "Even Mr. Chiseled Face has a dark side… But isn't a P.I a little extreme for a high schooler? I mean he's reached the legal age to work but still…"

"_He's not exactly a P.I…_" Ciel thought to himself, and realised he had accidentally spoken them out-loud when he realised Alois staring at him, his face telling him to explain himself.

Ciel groaned, and realised there was no choice but to explain (He did once try to lie to Alois, but it failed miserably because he was the worst liar on earth in front of his friend and it only prompted Alois to try and strip him in public in desperation and anger).

He sighed and said, "You see this?" –pointing to the letters B.F.O – "stands for Bloody Flower Organisation. It's an organization where really rich and influential people can sign up and ask for the people working there to do whatever they want them to do, as long as they can pay, duh."

"…huh?"

"Like, ugh, the most obvious would be if the rich and influential wanted to cover up for something they did illegally they hire these people, and these people would skillfully cover it up, yada yada… Or if they wanted to find someone… anything at all."

"And you know this because?..."

"Kinda heard of it before, I guess?" That wasn't _exactly_ a lie; there _was_ some truth in it.

Alois scrutinized Ciel's face for any sign of faltering, and when he detected none, he did a 360 degree head rotation, rubbing his neck in fatigue, and saying in a monotonous tone, "and you expect me to believe that this type of shit organization exists?"

"Up to you, boss," Ciel shrugged his shoulders.

"How is this any different from a P.I anyway? And isn't it worse than being a P.I? This is practically illegal!"

Ciel gaped at Alois with mock shock, and the latter raised his hand in defeat, saying, "Yeah yeah, I'm a sex-craving monster and that's illegal for my age, but big deal! And 'Bloody Flower Organisation'? Honestly what type of crappy name is that? It's fucked up that such an organization would exist, and the best name they could think of was _bloody flower_?"

Ciel couldn't help but snicker at Alois's funny reactions. It was so like Alois say the most unexpected things; wouldn't people be shocked and horrified and running about like a headless chicken telling the police about it? Not Alois, apparently. Ciel continued reading till he reached the bottom, where a person's name was printed: "CLIENT: THOMAS KELVIN… ENGAGEMENT: To retrieve what was rightfully his…"

Ciel's eyes widened in disbelief; back to the baron? The baron wants him back? After so long? Or perhaps he had been in such a good hiding place the baron never managed to locate him until now. So Sebastian was the deployment this time… _But to be honest, even if they catch me, they will never be able to hand me over_, Ciel thought with satisfaction, although still slightly puzzled as to why the higher ups agreed to this in the first place.

"Oi, sweet pumpkin, you there?" Alois waved a hand in front of Ciel's blanked out face, and Ciel returned back to earth, waving his own hand in annoyance. Alois frowned, "Was this the guy who tortured you?"

_Ah, Alois is quick to catch on_, Ciel thought, seeing how he had told Alois once that he had been abused in the same manner as Alois had, and still is being. Ciel patted his head gently, knowing Alois was sensitive about the subject. "Come on, let's go."

"Huh? Don't you wanna check a little more? Like check his rooms, more files, something like that?"

"I know enough to understand what type of person he is," Ciel said as he made to turn around.

"Do you now?" A deep voice resonated through the room, and the lights were suddenly switched on. Ciel froze in his footsteps, dropping the file in surprise onto the floor. It was quite obvious the owner had made his entrance into his own house, but his voice still sent shivers down Ciel's spine as always. _Just when the good guy discovers the juicy bits, the bad guy steps out; is this a movie or something? _Ciel thought in irritation.

The older male sighed. "I was thinking of being nice, but guess not."

The lights suddenly went out, or perhaps his eyes were being hidden from them because he suddenly couldn't breathe and a cloth-like material was brushing against the skin of his face. There was sudden unbearable pain from his stomach, and Ciel could feel his head going in circles; there was no time to react. "Fuck you…" Ciel managed to mutter out. The last word he heard was a sad 'sorry', and then he was off the ground, unconscious.

* * *

HUHHH? WHUUT? WHERE'S THE SMUT?

Okay so sorry for the hopefuls haha I was trying to develop the storyline here.

Wait what? Who exactly _is_ Ciel? haha I hope I don't give a heart attack the next chapter, because it will be the chapter that says all!

Okay I hope I do give heart attacks, cause that means I've succeeded in the mystery tag which I tagged this story in. Cool.

But all in all, thank you for reading this, I hope the writing wasn't too sloppy, yes Alois is the most talkative bitch ever and don't hate Sebastian haha.

Thank you for staying with my story! Reviews are much appreciated ^^

And I am on ma way to Malaysia for holidays! Au revoir!


	8. Revelation

WE SURVIVED DOOMSDAY, HURRAY EVERYONE. Okay I promised myself I wouldn't believe in it but I was shivering in fear when 21st drew by.

But hey! The world ain't ending! And as a present I present my story *laughs*

And it's a Christmas present too! (I just thought of that seconds ago but let's ignore that fact shall we)

Sorry it took so long people! I was working part time from 10 to 5 almost every day, so I barely had time. Lucky I had a Windows Phone, so whenever I had the opportunity I would update it.

Thank you all for the encouraging reviews! :D Really makes my day! *Muacks muacks*

I hope the story meets you guys' expectations, reviews are always appreciated; enjoy! (^o^)

* * *

When Ciel woke up after being almost ruthlessly smothered, he decided against struggling seeing how he could barely see anything but pitch blackness since his head was covered by some cloth like bag and his hands and legs were bounded. From the fact that he was constantly being tossed around and banging against walls, and the sound of engine running, Ciel guessed that he was in some sort of vehicle.

Ciel could hear Alois trying to convince the guard - he supposed it was the guard - to remove the bag around his head, giving reasons such as not being able to breathe properly or complaining that his skin would grow pimples. From the sudden "thump" and a groan from Alois, Ciel guessed it didn't work.

The vehicle halted suddenly, sending Ciel forward and crashing into the wall in front. It was hard not to utter a word of complaint in order to feign unconsciousness, and so Ciel bit his lips in pain as his head throbbed violently.

He heard shutters going up - a truck of sort? - and footsteps setting into the vehicle.

"Did they cause a lot of trouble?" A familiar deep voice resonated within the vehicle.

"This one did. Kept yapping away like a dog." Finger pointing? Ciel couldn't tell.

Ciel suddenly felt his entire body lifted up from the ground and by gut instinct he guessed he was thrown over someone's shoulder like a bag of potatoes. He could recognise the velvety scent of Sebastian's jacket, and started thinking on what to do upon arriving wherever he was taken.

Ciel supposed he was being taken to _his _place, or to where _he _was. Seeing how everything was taking place thus far, Ciel supposed he was the one the baron wanted. Once he was taken there, the baron would then sign the document Sebastian would present to him, and then Sebastian would call his superior to tell him the assignment had been accomplished, and then Sebastian would leave him here..._ Ahh, how sad and naive of me to think he was just a sex - craving beast, _Ciel thought, and started to plan his next steps.

After much walking, Ciel was gently placed onto the cold smooth floor, the bag over his head slowly being removed. _Being considerate now eh, _Ciel thought. Fresh air finally waved over him, and he unknowingly sighed. He opened his eyes and lifted his head to meet his kidnapper, his red eyes full of thought yet zoned out. Ciel turned away, unsure of what to feel. He should be hating Sebastian right now, feeling betrayed, feeling shocked that he would be targetted again after all these years, feeling like what Alois was feeling right now, screaming and attempting to inch forward to kick Sebastian, calling him an outrageous bastard with no right to owe a dick.

But for some reason or another Ciel felt as calm as whenever Alois screamed at him for taking his chocolates, just like how Alois was screaming at him right now to say something. But Ciel merely stared at Sebastian, unsure of how he looked like to the older male and yet hoping that his stare would intimidate him, although he highly doubt so. Perhaps it was because he knew what was going to happen, that he had a hold of the situation and therefore everything in his head was being narrated so calmly. But he was feeling much displeasure at the same time, as always when oh so wonderful memories surface to his mind.

Sebastian looked at Ciel and placed his fingers on Ciel's chin, lifting his head up, staring back at the younger male's serene eyes. _No, not serene, just unexpectedly calm, _Sebastian thought.

"You actually do know what's going on right?" Sebastian inquired.

"Am I obliged to answer that?"

Sebastian chuckled, "No, but it would have served you better that you struggled or show a sense of confusion. But I guess you really are the one he is looking for," he sighed as if in regret.

Ciel forcefully turned his head away, causing Sebastian to lose grip. It wasn't hard for Ciel to act all ignorant, or to play innocent that he wasn't the one they were looking for, but the evidence was all there, and it was most probably Sebastian fucked him to find out about the scar - which he supposedly had - he had on his ass. Therefore Ciel couldn't help but show a sign of resignation.

Resistance? Not really, because although he was going to be brought to the baron, he knew how it was going to be played out, and so for now he would play along. There were all kinds of emotions running through him now, and he wasn't sure what was the main one dominating him right now, but what was important was that he got through this as quickly as possible so that he could see less of the baron's ugly face.

Sebastian gave one last look at Ciel, and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He clicked his tongue in irritation and took out the blue cell from his jacket pocket, flipping it open and turning away towards the only door in the room.

Ciel looked around the room for the very first time. It looked oddly similar to the room to which he was locked up in a year ago, and yet different. Because for one _that _room was in England, and he was pretty damn sure he couldn't have possibly be driven from Boston to England in what, 20 minutes?

There was one ceiling lamp hanging precariously right in the centre of the dull white high ceiling, the light going on and off. The room was big but sparse of furniture, except for a worn out sofa right in the middle of the room and a wooden table carelessly placed against a side wall. Opposite the wall Ciel was leaning against was the only door to the room, and the door which Sebastian had just exited to answer the call.

There were two burly men guarding the door, keeping a close watch on Alois and Ciel. _Yeah right, like we can actually do anything at all, _Ciel thought to himself.

"Oi! Why the fuck are you so calm? We just got captured by your man and the only thing you're doing is blowing raspberries?" Alois exclaimed, completely ignoring the two guards watching them.

"Does it look like we can do anything in our current state?"

"Ugh, but still, you're acting as if we're waiting in line for a horror movie - unafraid and completely cool about it."

Ciel chose his words carefully, "honestly I'm not even sure how this is going to turn out, but trust me, the ending isn't going to be bad." Or at least he hoped it wouldn't.

"Huh?"

But before Ciel could reply, the door opened once more and Sebastian re-entered, this time with a group of people.

Two of them, stout and fat with hats and coats on so it they were unrecognisable, slowly made their way to the sofa while in deep conversation. Although Ciel couldn't see their faces, he was pretty sure he knew at least one of them. The rest of the people, including Sebastian, stood surrounding the sofa as the two men sat.

Sebastian tapped one of them on the shoulders and gestured to where Ciel and Alois were. The one in a black coat looked up, and a prominent grin, almost perverse, spread across his face. "My baby!" a croaky voice exclaimed, and a giggle followed afterwards. The man next to him looked at him with surprise, but said nothing.

Ciel couldn't help but gulp really loudly despite his mean stare. The person he wished least to see was right in front of him, and Ciel was bounded up like a tasty prey to its predator.

The man in black coat removed his hat. Lo and behold, his entire face was covered in bandages except for his eyes and mouth. Ciel was more than shocked; he was horrified. And he could tell the majority of the people in the room were as well.

_To think that someone could change so much in a year..._ Ciel thought, distinctly remembering the baron's looks: pudgy eyes, a large nose and an equally large mouth. _Then again, perhaps he finally realised how ugly he was._

The baron slowly inched his way towards Ciel, hands outreached, as if a baby to a treat, and with a maniacal grin he coaxed, "My baby, where have you been all this time? Do you know how hard a time I had trying to find you?" Ciel looked away in disgust and panic, but before long he was sitting in the shadow of the old man, who was looking down at him in glee.

"There really was no one that could replace you. The moment I laid eyes on you I just knew I had to have you, and here you are again!" The baron chortled, and what followed after was a violent cough.

"I apologise that you have to see me in such a state. It's a side effect I have to deal with. You see, you're just so unnaturally _beautiful, _I thought I could look just the same with a few tweaks here and there. But alas my plastic surgeon was unable to do so because I unfortunately did not have a photo of you, and when I tried to do it myself it did not work out so well, and thus my current appearance. But here you are! _Right where you belong."_

Ciel's mind could not process what he had just heard; was there a man madder than the one standing right in front of him? He had never heard of anyone obsessed enough to operate on themselves, and the fact that he had caused this sent cold shivers down his spine. Surely the baron would not do anything here in a room full of people?

Suddenly, the baron seized Ciel's uniform collar with his large hands, and Ciel yelped in surprise. Ciel shrieked, "Let go, you freak!" He was too afraid to keep silent any longer.

"Ah, yes. That pretty voice. I missed it so much," the baron whispered and licked his lips. "Scream for me, baby, scream!"

Alois screamed, "Let go of Ciel, you fucking pig!"

The baron looked at Alois for the first time, as if just noticing him, and again turned back to Ciel, flashing his teeth, "Ah, so you name is Ciel? After so long of refusing to tell me your name I finally learn my baby's name. _Ciel..." _he said, slowly tasting each syllable of his name.

Ciel really didn't want to hate Alois especially since they were in a situation where they had to stick together, but Ciel's eyes sent daggers to Alois, who gritted his teeth in regret.

"Alright then, if your name is Ciel, then SCREAM FOR ME CIEL," the baron shouted, raising his hand in a motion to hit Ciel.

As Ciel cringed in fear, a cough from the back of the room broke all the commotion. The baron turned his head, his face unimaginable since Ciel could only see the back of his head.

"I believe you have yet to sign the document, Mr Kelvin?" Sebastian voiced, holding a file out, which presumably held the document. Ciel softly sighed. _Okay, I might have thought I would be safe, but with how things are going... _Ciel nervously thought. If he had his hands free he would bite his nails.

Mr Kelvin growled in an animalistic way for one moment, and then straightened up and gave a business-like nod, releasing Ciel and walking towards Sebastian briskly. He snatched the file from the younger male, looking through the contents quickly and impatiently.

"You have one hell of a suitor," Alois muttered sacarstically, clearly creeped out by what just happened as he shoved himself closer to Ciel, in need of protection when obviously it was Ciel who seemed to be in greater danger.

Ciel tried to mask his fear, but despite the poker face, he still couldn't stop himself from trembling, the memories rushing once more from the deep abyss of his mind. _They should know who I am, why the hell are they letting him sign that bloody piece of paper?! _

Alois stared at his best friend, his face writhing in the inability to control his emotions. No matter how hard he could have laughed that if they were back in school, he'd just realised some of the men beside Sebastian had guns in their hands, and refrained from doing so. He edged himself closer to Ciel and nudged him, giving the _what's wrong _look, and Ciel shook his head.

Finally, it seemed as though the document had been signed, and the baron hastily tossed the document back to Sebastian, shaking hands with the other plump man on the couch, and then making his way to Ciel, face like a dog drooling for his bone.

But all of a sudden, the man sitting on the couch with his hat still on, gave a flick of his fingers, and one of the men carrying guns aimed at the only source of light in the room, a loud 'bang' echoing throughout. And then there was darkness.

Ciel was caught by surprise - and he supposed Alois was as well since his friend as yelping in fright - as he was suddenly hoisted up and once again thrown over his shoulders. There was great chaos as an exchange of shots were clearly heard, and through his own palpitating heartbeat Ciel could hear the baron screaming for Ciel in anger. Perhaps it was only him that was firing the shots out of fear.

"You lied to me, you sack of wine! You promised me!" the baron's voice screamed, accompanied by shrieks and yelling.

Ciel was terrified by all the sounds. But anywhere was better than near that bastard. He could hear Alois screaming right next to him, probably being carried around the same way. Ciel felt guilty for being friends with Alois and dragging him into this, but he never expected the baron to go this far, nor for himself to be of such...birth.

Finally Ciel was out of the room into the bright corridor, and then again into another room, which had the same layout as the first one, only without the baron.

Ciel was finally gently settled down onto the couch, the burly man who had carried him untying the ropes. Alois was settled next to him, and looked at Ciel with shock and confusion. Ciel mouthed _wait._

Sebastian was shoved into the room by the fat man, looking slightly surprised and as confused as Alois. He stared at Ciel for a while, his face full of wonderment. _Hah, not feeling so powerful now eh? _Ciel thought in triumph.

All was silent as the fat man finally closed the door. The men who carried the teens stood behind the couch after untying both of them, and Sebastian was just standing by the door, waiting for some sort of explanation. The fat man walked towards the couch and removed first his cloak, and then he started unbuttoning his suit.

"Oh god what is going on," Alois muttered, his face contorting in many expressions.

But beneath that suit, was another layer of clothes, and another, and another... Until there was another suit and the man was as thin as a stick. The man removed his hat, and Ciel sighed a breath of relief. An elderly man presented himself to Ciel and bowed towards Ciel. He lifted his head and smiled, "I apologise for the rough handling, Young Master, but it was absolutely necessary."

"No need for apologies, Tanaka, you have served me well." Ciel replied, resting his elbow on the couch armrest.

Tanaka chuckled, "I doubt you actually know whether I have really served you well, young master, since you hardly come to headquarters or even know our emblem."

Ciel snorted, "I don't see why I need to know about the emblem since I'm not in any way involved. Yet."

"WOAH WOAH WOAH, hold on!" Alois put his hand outstretched in front of him as if he was stopping traffic flowing out of the two individuals' mouth. "Dearest Ciel, please tell me what the fuck is going on because I have no fucking clue what is going on and I would like to know what is going on."

Ciel realised the entire room was staring at him, either of confusion or of knowing. Sebastian looked the most confused of them all; perhaps his superior didn't tell him every single detail, or perhaps this was a last minute decision. Ciel sighed, and hoping his relationship with Alois won't falter, he looked to Tanaka for help.

Tanaka coughed slightly, "He is Ciel Phantomhive, the Young Master of the Bloody Flower Organisation that his father had left him."

_And as like any action movie a dramatic silence ensues, _thought Ciel, which did happen. Alois was staring at him as if Ciel had just had a major wardrobe malfunction (yes, the shock was to that extreme), and Sebastian was speechless. For once his emotions were unmasked and he couldn't help but mouth the word _how_.

"However he went missing when his parents passed away, and as the closest assistant to his father, he decided that until the young master was of age I would handle the matters of the organisation, which was what I have been doing till now. Fortunately we found him a year later when his aunt finally found him and sent him here for his own protection. We have been informing him of the organisation's doings from then on, although only the major ones."

"And you still accepted that madman's request?" Sebastian interrupted, still dumbfounded by what was going on.

"At that time we had no clue he was searching for the Young Master. He had been making quite bountiful donations to this organisation, so we couldn't just say no," Tanaka coughed slightly again before he continued, "Even when the Young Master was in the truck on the way here, we only knew that it was the Young Master that Mr Kelvin was looking for when Mr Michaelis here phoned his superior, who had phoned me, and that was when I decided to come along. Even so, the plan to deny Mr Kelvin of his request was always in place. He had been in troubles with the authorities for too long, and if we had been involved any longer this secret organisation would no longer be a secret. But since we had already agreed to the request, we decided to cut ties with him – although he had been a member for long – in such a manner. Besides, the money that we had received from him was never legal in the first place, thus we had returned his money – all in cash – to his apartment. And he had been causing much trouble for the rest of the members, constantly asking them for money seeing how many of them were in the top 10 percent of the richest. His obsession with the Young Master is truly disturbing, and thus it would be much easier for the authorities to handle him."

"But not like this organisation was legal in the first place," mumbled Sebastian, looking slightly disoriented from not being told about the actual plan. Tanaka simply smiled, and continued, "But for now we will allow the Young Master to lead his life normally, as his father would have wanted him to for the time being." He turned to Alois, and bowed, "I sincerely apologise that you were dragged into this, young master Alois, but I hope as our Young Master's friend you would stay by his side."

"H-huh? Y-young master?" Alois stuttered, clearly surprised by the sudden inflow of information, but also pleased at being addressed in such a manner as a small smile was etched on his face. He coughed, as if trying to imitate Tanaka, "N-no problem at all, s-sir. But!" – he ferociously looked at Ciel, who was taken aback by Alois's fierce expression – "We need to talk."

Ciel nodded his head. He did owe a lot to Alois, seeing how he had dragged him into this, so it was only right that he told Alois the entire story.

Tanaka straightened his suit, and checked his wristwatch. "Ah, the police may be arriving any time soon. Come, we must go."

* * *

"Thomas Kelvin, you are under arrest for misuse of funds…"

"No, no! This is a mistake! You know who I am! I am Baron Kelvin! I started the Golden Ribbon Association! You want money? I can give you money!"

"Shut the fuck up, old man. I don't give a shit whether you're important or not," the young inspector pushed the baron against the wall and cuffed his hands. He swiped his red hair to the side as he spoke, "The evidence is everywhere, so unless you tell me you're not Thomas Kelvin, you're coming with me. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney." The inspector then pulled him away from the wall forcefully and shoved him to another officer nearby.

"Joker."

The young man turned around to see the chief right behind him, and he sulked as he said, "stop calling me that, that was the name I used when I went undercover as a host!"

"And it fits you completely!" The chief laughed heartily, and slapped Joker on the back. "You did a great job on this case. Who would have thought this world leader was a nutcase. Handle the reporters outside, it's a mess out there."

"Yes sir. But sir?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you think that there's something fishy going on? I mean, we've been gathering evidence about his corrupt behaviour, and for some reason he suddenly disappears from our tracking devices just when we gathered enough evidence. Not long after an officer rings us up to tell us he spotted Thomas Kelvin, and we find him here, wringing on the floor, almost bleeding to death. If you ask me, sir, this is all too suspicious."

"Well, honestly, I couldn't care less. In fact, I want to thank who ever rang us up. Kelvin has been on our list for too long, and this capture could even mean a promotion for you, since you've been leading the team. Aren't you glad?!" The chief laughed again, his booming voice shaking the entire room. "Don't tell me you still believe that Bloody what's it called organisation still exists?"

"I know it does, I have evidence," Joker insisted, pulling out the cloth from his pocket. But the chief interrupted, "Joker, for all you know this organisation could be a prank or some sort. It's not enough to base an organisation actually exists on a piece of cloth! Well, excuse me, it seems as though the press wants a word."

Joker watched the chief walk away, trying to control his temper. How could the chief accuse him of basing something just on flimsy evidence? He had been on this case for so long, gathering pieces of evidence here and there, and even acquiring files on certain people working in the organisation through contacts and undercovers, and yet his efforts still seem to be in vain.

Even recently his precious Ciel had been a target of it! Sooner or later Ciel may fall in the hands of god knows who. Joker just knew that this organisation was wrong and illegal, and he was willing to go to any extent to get rid of it. The people; all of it.

He clenched his fists, and turned to the officer nearest to him. "Send those bullets for analysis." He was determined to protect what was important to him.

* * *

Ciel, Alois and Sebastian now sat in a proper car, a Mercedes Benz, with Ciel in the middle. Alois was sleeping on Ciel's shoulders, exhausted from everything that had just happened, and Sebastian was looking out of the car window.

"Hey."

Sebastian eyed Ciel, before he replied, "Yes?"

"Are you surprised?"

"Who wouldn't be? You were supposed to be the victim. And now the reversal of roles just blows my mind."

"You don't really look like you're surprised."

Sebastian sighed, "Why does that matter to you? You're the president of this damn organisation-"

"Damn?"

"Ugh, whatever." Sebastian said, turning back to the window.

There was a moment of silence, before Sebastian opened his mouth again, "Why doesn't he know your name?"

"The baron? Because I refused to tell him no matter how hard he tried to force it out of me."

"So he wasn't the one who killed your parents?"

Ciel flinched slightly, before replying, "I wouldn't know. I stopped trying to find my parents' murderer long time ago."

Silence.

"You don't seem to like this organisation very much, why are you working here then?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian didn't reply for a moment, and then he spoke, "If given the opportunity I would back out immediately."

Awkward silence. And then Ciel asked.

"Would it make a difference if I took over the president's role?"

Silence. Ciel is unsure what to make of that silence, but there was a twitch of his eyebrows.

"Would it?"

"I wouldn't know, I don't even know how things are being run right now. But I can change it if that'll make you stay."

Sebastian finally looked at Ciel, eyes full of suspicion and mistrust. "And why would you need me to stay?"

"Tanaka was telling me about your excellent execution of every job. If I become president I might pursue the matter of my parents' murderers, seeing how it would grant me more power and freedom to do what I want. And it would be even better to have you help me."

"… why pursue only now? You could have been president long time ago."

"Long time ago I didn't think of it."

"Are you always like this? Doing things whenever you feel like it?"

"Maybe."

"Who exactly do you think you are?" Sebastian hissed, looking ever more angry.

"Ciel Phantomhive, your future boss," Ciel replied, smiling smugly.

* * *

WHUUUUUT? This is... this is impossible! *throws the papers in the air in utter shock*

What will Sebastian choose? To follow or to break away like he always wanted?

Haha but yes, Ciel Phantomhive will always be the lord. Whoo.

Worry not people! This is not the end; lots to explain lots to explain.

I realise my style of writing keeps changing O: perhaps its because I keep reading books of varying styles. (Margaret Atwood anyone? Her books are mindblowing)

But oh well, I hope this chapter blew your mind away, because it felt self-satisfying to write it teehee.

Reviews please! Thank you all for reading once again!


End file.
